The way things are
by Menaji
Summary: Brittyana just broke up with her cheating boyfriend Matt Morgan. All in one night she encouters him again, make new friends, and finds an unexpected relationship in Mark Calaway..which becomes her new boss.Kevin Nash, Scott Hall...Many more!
1. The way things are Chapter 1

**Hello all, I know I should not start a new story but hey....what the hell. I still haven't figure out my direction with this story. I hope you readers can help me out. I don't owe anyone but the OC, but her name in the process came from that kick ass Rock of Love chick Brittyana! Thanks**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Who Tougher**

Matt Morgan stood over his girlfriend well ex-girlfriend. "Brittyana, your going to believe that bitch over me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs at knew Matt wasn't going to lay a hand on her. But she held her own, stood her ground to his almost seven foot frame to her 5'8. "Just get the hell out. I can't stand you!"

Matt grabs her by the arm, and tosses her on the bed. "Listen. You didn't even let me explain." He now had her wrist pin above her head. Brittyana's eyes widen, she couldn't believe his actions. _Did he just say explain?_ "Matt, there's nothing to explain. I caught you fucking her the first time forgave you and you do it again! FUCK YOU!" She was tough, but she couldn't get out of Matt's grip.

"So this is it! You're going to end like this? Four years of begin together?"

Her big brown eyes watered up. Brittyana told herself that she wouldn't cry in front of him again. "Yes." The words simply came out soft spoken but her eyes were cold and she was scorn. Matt let go of her wrist.

"Fine, if that's how you want it." He attempts to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head instantly. Matt finally removed himself from her presents. He looked back at her one last time. "Brittyana, I love you."

She didn't respond. Closing the door behind him, Brittyana broke down into tears. She was tired of his cheating, the fighting, the busting his windows, slashing tires, and cutting up clothes. She was so over the situation and Matt Morgan.

------------

"So Mark, are you ever going to get your head out of that paper work?" Kevin Nash asked his best friend and Co-Owner of the bar they share. Mark ran his fingers through his black dyed short hair. He finally looked up at Kevin. "Huh?"

Kevin made a goofy face. "HUH? Mark, you've been in here since this evening.. It's starting to get pack and we need help."

Mark leaned his head on the back of his chair. "Did you call Angelina?"

"She got the night off-"

"So what?-"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "If I do call in Love, were still going to be a bit back up."

Mark really didn't feel like begin bothered, especially with a bunch of youngsters. All he wanted to do was get his paper work done. Being a bouncer and bartender was not his idea for a Thursday night. "I'll be out there." He groaned reaching for his sleeveless black Hanley's button up shirt.

-------------

"Forget him! Look, your hot and you can find another guy Brittyana."

Brittyana gave her best friend Angelina a weak smile. She had long blonde hair and was a total hottie. Toned and a for sure rock star chick status just like Brittyana. "Thanks for coming over to cheer me up."

"Your welcome- shit it's my boss. Hello…..I have tonight off Mark…….(rolls her eyes) alright I'll be on my way….see ya."

Brittyana raised her eyebrow. "What? Don't tell me you have to work?"

"I'm sorry duty calls and we are short of staff. You can come with me."

Brittyana pulled her long jet black hair back into a ponytail. "Naw, I don't want to get you in trouble-"

"I work at a bar, how much trouble can you get into?"

Brittyana gave her best friend an evil smirk. "You must forgot who I was."

--

It was a rush and it was only ten o'clock. Kevin and Mark handled the bar while Layla and Velvet Sky handled the floor.

"Layla, when you're done with your last table, you need to come back here to help Kevin and me." Mark handed her three beers.

She nodded her head yes. "What about Velvet?"

"Angelina's coming in."

"Okay cool."

"Mark, you guys got a full house tonight on a Thursday. What's the occasion?"

Mark looked up and saw his good friend Scott Hall. "Nothing man, I guess everyone just wants to drink on a tonight night." He handed him his usual. Mark noticed Scott was looking around. "She's here tonight, but she's working. You two can chat later after this rush is over."

Scott gave his friend a sly smirk. "I got all night."

Minutes later, Angelina showed up. Tying her yellow tank top in a knot from the back, she grabs her red Hanley's apron and notepad. Kevin smiles as the blondes entered behind the bar. "Hey Love, sorry you had to come in tonight, but Mr. Grumpy over there……..."

"It's cool. This is my friend Brittyana." Angelina introduces them. "B, this is my boss- well one of them Kevin. He's the part owner."

Kevin kisses her hand. "You can call me big sexy." He took in the sights of her 5'8 slender frame. She was absolutely something to look at. Wasn't that much fond of the left arm sleeve tattoo but sexy still.

" Okay." Brittyana just laughed. But she had to admit, he was quite sexy to have gray hair that was long and certainly gorgeous.

"So if she needs anything, it's on the house-"

"About time you got here. You're out on the floor." Mark spoke in a stern voice.

"Mark she just got here-" Kevin defended Angelina.

He leaned over to his friend. "I know you like her and all but please this is business right now. Do pleasure on your own time." Mark turned his attention back to Angelina. "Go cover for Layla."

Angelina made a face. "Sure thing boss."

Mark shook his head. He noticed Brittyana just standing there. "Who is this? Why is she behind my bar?"

"This is Angelina's friend-she."

"What is she doing here?" Mark asked sounding very annoyed.

"I am standing right here you know." Brittyana was never the one to hold her tongue. She didn't like Mark's bad attitude. "You can ask me all those questions that you're asking him."

Kevin smirked. "Whoo hooo." He walked away laughing. "…..later."

Mark raised his eyebrow at the young female. _This chick better be glad she's not a man_. "Angelina doesn't have time for gossip. She's working." He sneered.

"Well from my understanding she had tonight off." She crossed her arms.

Mark was a bit taken back but didn't let it show. Not anyone let alone a women talked back to him."You think because you got a few bad ass tattoos you think you tough?" He spoke in an imitating manner. His piercing green eyes seemed like they were staring into Brittyana's soul.

"I can say the same for you."

Mark glared at her. "I don't have time for this I have a bar to run." He mumbled closing the bar door, he turned his attention back to his customers. Brittyana took a seat at the bar end. "_ Asshole_." She mumbled. But she had to admit to herself she was a bit turned on. The arm sleeves tattoo was sexy because she had one of her own. And for him to have muscles was a straight plus. She took her seat at the end of the bar checking out the scenery. It was definitely packed and there was no telling what time Angelina was going to get out of there. Brittyana didn't mind though, she didn't have anything else to do.

-**end chap-**

**Feedback is a must. Tell me what you think, I already written 10 chapters poir to me posting it. LOL**


	2. Hired HelpChapter 2

** I don't owe anyone but the OC, but her name in the process came from that kick ass Rock of Love chick Brittyana! Thanks ****xoxo**

* * *

****Hired Help****

It was now close to midnight and business was still booming and didn't look like it was slowing down. "Hey Scott, get your ass back here and run the bar!"

"No way Kevin, you're my friend and all but…na."

"I expect a tab pay from you." Kevin walked over and handed Brittyana a drink. "Looks like you need it."

"Thanks." _What the hell is this?_

"Sorry about my friend back there, I'm use to it. He's just like that. Don't take it personal."

Brittyana lifted her glass up. "Don't worry about it. But, what the hell is this fruity drink?"

"I thought you girls like that fruity stuff."

She raised her eyebrow. "Well not this girl. Give me a shot of Jack."

"Wow, didn't know you could take the Jack like that little girl."

Brittyana smiled. "Most don't. And I'm for from a little girl."

Before taking a shot along with her, Kevin gave her a very seductive look. "Actions speak louder than words."

" Taking shots of Jack Daniels I see. " Angelina said wrapping her arm around the neck of her best friend.

Kevin facial expression changed as soon as the blonde made her way over. His eyes lit up and his cheeks got a bit red. Brittyana noticed it and smiled to herself. _Aww how cutie,_ _little crush_. "Give me another one!"

"Coming right up."

Brittyana looked up at Angelina. "How come you never told me about him?"

Angelina raised her eyebrow. "What you mean?"

"He is crazy for you. You didn't notice he was making goo goo eyes at you just now?"

Angelina laughed. "Please, Kevin is a flirt. I never take what he says serious it's just all in fun."

Brittyana nodded her head no. "I don't think so Love."

He headed back. "Okay ladies, bottoms up."

"Well I better get back to the floor before Mr. Grumpy turns red. Hey since were short of staff, you mind if my friend works the bar? I mean tonight, we are packed than usual."

"I don't know about that. Dose she know what she doing?" Kevin gave Brittyana a grin.

"Hell yeah, we use to work at Hot Shots." Angelina spoke up.

"I'm up for it but let me ask Big red over here."

Brittyana looked at her Angelina. "Thanks for asking me if I wanted to bartend."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it may get your mind off of things."

"I was being sarcastic."

---

Scott finally caught Velvet by the arm. "Hey baby, miss me?"

"Yes I did Scott, but I need to get this table." She said handing the glasses to Layla.

"I need to get you." He hissed.

Velet almost lost it. She didn't know what it was about him that drove her insane. Was it the fascail hair? That voice? His touch? Hell it was everything. "I should be getting a brake in a few." She planted a small kiss on his cheek.

---

Mark was piss for what reason he doesn't know. He had paper work that he really needed to get to. Even though the paper work isn't that big of a deal, Mark really just didn't fell like begin around people right. He'd rather be in his office. Mark saw Kevin walking towards him. "Your doing a lot of talking-" He said to Kevin as he approached him.

" BLAH BLAH BLAH, Listen were busy and right now were under staff for tonight. Angelina's friend is a bartender. Want to hire her for tonight?"

Marks eyes landed on the female. "I don't know." His eyes were now back to serving his customers.

"Well I'll hire her for tonight and pay her."

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever man."

Kevin gave her the thumbs up and Angelina took Brittyana to the locker room. "Really, you don't need to change. What you have on is fine."

Brittyana had on a grey vest with a black cami tank and pair of Urban Outfitters low rise dark distress skinny jeans with black and grey flats from Target. Angelina then unbuttons two buttons of her vest and pull down the cami tank so more cleavage would show. "There you go, now you're perfect."

Brittyana laughed looking at herself in the mirror. "Seriously?"

----

"Dude I haven't been at Hanley's in forever." Matt said stepping into the bar with his friend Dallas.

"Yeah me neither and it seems like it is pack. What is going on?" Matt's friend Randy asked.

"Don't know." Matt checking out the place. "I'm gonna go get us a pool table." Matt handed him a five. "Bud Lime dude."

--

Angelina re-entered behind bar with Brittyana standing beside her. "Okay, she's ready."

Both Kevin and Mark looked up and withdrew the conversation they were having with Scott. Scott was even speechless to see her assets. Mark's mouth was watering. "Angelina, can you go clear table four?" He had to say something to break the silence. _ We don't even have a table four_.

"Sure." Angelina bumps her hip up against Brittyana before leaving.

"Hey, Mark is going to be your guide alright I have something to take care of-"

"WHAT?! She's your hire for tonight." Before Mark knew it, Kevin had already left from behind the bar and disappeared into the crowd. "Ughh" He looked back at Brittyana. _Shit,_ _I wish someone would order a drink_. "So." He crossed his arms. "You got bar experience huh?"

"Yeah."

_She had to at least be a D cup_. Mark took in the sights of her tattoos. She had a full sleeve tattoo on her left arm. "Alright, I guess you can get started then if you know what you're doing." He walked away.

"Thanks for introducing her Mark." Layla spoke to him in a sarcastic tone. Mark simply replied in the same tone.

"Your welcome."

"I'm Layla." She welcomed her warmly.

Brittyana smiled. "Brittyana, or you can just call me B…or whatever."

"Your new here?" Layla asked.

"Yes, but this is just for tonight."

Layla nodded. "Cool. Well, looks like you go your first customer." She pointed.

Birttyana looked at the guy in shock. " Dallas ?"

**-End Chap-**


	3. Bi Polar Chapter 3

**Feed back is a nesscary and I can not wait to hear you throughts!!! Thank you and please review!!! And trust me, the drama hasn't even went down yet....xoxo I only owe Birttayna and sorry, I still don't have a summary for this story :(**

****Bi Polar****

"What are you doing here? You work here?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Just for tonight, what are you doing here?-"

Dallas smirked. "You broke up with my friend and my job is to cheer him up."

"Your friend shouldn't be a cheater -wait he's here?"

Dallas kept that smirk on his face. "Two lime buds and please don't poison them."

--

"Hey, let that sit. You get a brake." Kevin smiled.

Angelina nodded. "Cool."

Kevin really didn't know what to say. "So, how did you and Brittney become friends?"

"BRITTYANA." She laughed. "And we've been friends for a long time."

"How come you never brought her around before?"

Angelina shrugged her shoulders. "I guess because I only wanted you to flirt with me."

Kevin smiled. "Love, that is something you won't have to worry about. You have my full attention every time……….all the time."

Angelina pouted. "Well you better, because I can get jealous."

"No need to be….I only have eyes for you."

--

By now, Scott had Velvet by the hem of her skirt. As she played with his raven dark through his ponytail, she couldn't help but smile. "So how's the paper work going?"

"It's going. My Lawyer is taking care of everything. And when he dose, you won't have to work ever."

Velvet pouted. "You don't have to take care of me Scott. Besides I like working here."

He kissed her. "No girl of mines is gonna work."

Mark shook his head. He couldn't listen to this anymore. Scott was his friend and have been for years but he's a dog and womanizer. Velvet will soon find that out. He turned around to check to see how Brittyana was doing. Mark had to admit, she was holding her own. But ,checking up on her turned into staring. He located another tattoo on her lower back. It was a long stem red rose, and it was being held between a pair of teeth. Complete with a pair of red lips and a mole on the upper left side. That was so fucking hot he didn't know what to do with himself. Mark turned his attention back to the crowd so he wouldn't get caught

.

"Hey Velet!"

"Yeah." She answered not taking her eyes from Scott.

"Tell the girls to get on the bar." Mark removed himself from stool and walked over towards the music area. The Music stopped then the sounds of the guitar introduction of a hit song blasted through the speakers. The crowd went wild and Brittyana looked confused. She grabs Angelina's arm before her friend took her spot on top of the bar. "What is going on?"

"Getting next months rent."

"You guys might as well be strippers." Brittyana laughed at Layla, Angelina, and Velvet as they danced to the music.

Mark leaned on the speakers and watched his angles danced in the distance to _Motely __Crue's Girls Girls_. He then found himself starting at Brittyana again. "_Mark, go do something active." _

_Meanwhile…….._

"Matt, I didn't know B works here."

Matt looked up at his friend. "What are you talking about?"

Dallas took a swallow of his beer. "B…ya know as in Brittyana your ex."

"She doesn't work here. She doesn't even have a job." Matt announces.

"Then go order a drink at the bar, because she has one hell of a twin."

Matt ignored Dallas and made his shot. "Whatever, she dump me." He made eye contact with a hot blonde who was dancing on the floor not to far from his pool table. "Besides, I see something I like already."

---

Since majority of the crowd has shifted towards the bar, Mark used this opportunity to get most of his tables cleared. As he was doing so he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around to have his green meet with a famlair face. "Well, how you doing?"

Mark turned around back to what he was doing.

"Marky, don't be like that." The busty brunette pouted.

"What is it Traci. I'm busy as you can see."

She followed him to the kitchen. "A little bit of your time."

Mark placed the drinking glasses in the dishwasher. "Then talk."

"Not here, in your office." She tugged on the hem of his black shirt. "I just need 30 to 40 minutes of your time……. Marky."

---

"Whooo!" Angelina hops off from the bar. "Like my dancing?" She asked Brittyana and trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"Like the perfect slut." She handed Angelina a bottle water.

"Hi, I'm Velvet?" She introduced herself to Brittyana. "You new here?"

"Brittyana." She placed her hands inside of her pockets. "No, I'm only here for tonight."

"Oh." Velet reached for her water. "Well nice meeting you anyway."

"You too."

"Last call for alcohol!" Layla yelled blasting through the bull horn. "This is the last call for alcohol.!"

----

"So." Mark sat in his office chair. "What's up?"

Traci walked over and straddled herself on top of him. "I missed you." She began kissing on his neck.

"Not here, I have to get back out there."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mark I miss you and I know you miss me too." Traci began to kiss him on the neck. The scent of her perfume made him almost melt into ecstasy. As Traci began to unbutton her top, her breasts were realsed to him. She began to slowly make a grind on his now hard on. Traci had on a skirt and Mark instantly knew this is what she really wanted to do. Lifting her skirt, it was aware she didn't have on any panties. The tip of Traci's tongue met with Mark's flesh.

"Fuck." He hissed.

--

Before leaving Matt knew he had to see Brittyana. "So when did this all happened?" He leaned on the bar.

Brittyana arched her eyebrow. "I'm not talking to you."

"Come on this is stupid." Matt leaned on the bar. "I love you."

His tone was sincere and it actually sounded like a true statement. " Your stupid. You cheated, more than three times. And then you lied about it too!"

Matt bit the bottom of his lower lip. "I'll be hearing from you tomorrow because I know you'll call me. You still love me B."

"Yeah well when hell freezes over, I'll be sure to call you and tell you that I want you back. Until then, hold your breath." Brittyana looked at him in disgust. It truly made her sick to her stomach that she was in love with a person who continued to break her heart and say he loves her. She'll always have love for Matt, but this morning was the last time she let him back in her heart.

* * *


	4. Pot talking about the Kettle Chapter 4

**Okay, so we almost there. And Dana is my favorite character in this story and you'll see why. Brittyana my OC is my homie too. But Dana....whoo hoo read see.....xoxo**

* * *

**Pot talking about the Kettle**

It was now closing time, and finally the bar was clear of customers. Kevin noticed that Mark was missing and which was not normal. Usually he was bossing everyone around including the part owner himself. He went to go check the office they shared. "Whoa….my bad." Closing the door behind him instantly after seeing his friend at play. Kevin went back to begin in charge.

"Okay, I counted my draw and the only thing left is to take the trash out which is you guys job so………I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Layla." Everyone said in unison.

Mark then emerged from his office. Man he wanted to slap that grin from Kevin's face. "So, you ladies done?"

"Yup."

"Where's Velvet?" He asked.

"Gone already." Kevin spoke.

"Since when? Usually she's the last person here."

Kevin shrugs his shoulders. "Had someone to do- something to do."

"Hey Kevin."

"Hi Traci."

She looked at the two females and then back at Mark. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Alright."

"Oooooooh someone has a girlfriend." Angelina teased him.

"Not she's not."

"Yeah right, you're to mean for one."

Mark turned to Kevin. "I'm taking the trash out."

"Thanks Birttyana for working tonight." Kevin spoke loudly so that Mark would hear. "Don't worry about him." He handed her three hundred. "Get home safe girls."

"Good night."

--

The next morning, Brittyana was working on her music. She seemed to have written the best when she's hurting or confuse. And the little stunt Matt was trying to pull last night helped her as well.

_Love ridden, I've looked at you  
With the focus I gave to my birthday candles  
I've wished on the lidded blue flames  
Under your brow  
And baby, I wished for you  
Nobody sees when you are lying in your bed  
And I wanna crawl in with you  
But I cry instead_

Brittyana cursed under her breath. "But I cry instead…..but I cry instead…instead." She played a key on the piano.

"Well good morning." Angelina greeted her.

"Morning." She looked up at her friend.

"Did you even go to sleep?" Angelina asked her.

"Yeah, I just had this song in my head and words and shit. I'm a bit stuck."

Angelina pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail. "Well good luck with that. I'm finna go for a jog. You in?" Brittyana nodded her head no. "Suit yourself, I'll be back."

Brittyana didn't even pay attention to her friend's departure. "Fuck!" She slammed her notepad on the keys of the piano. She then thought some more about Matt. Words and emotions were coming into play. Because of her anger issues in the past, music was her way of expression instead of her fist.

--

Later on that day, Mark joined Kevin, Scott, and another friend Dwayne Johnson for lunch. "What's going on with you and Traci?"

Dwayne looked up at Mark in shock. "THE Traci Brooks?"

Mark couldn't believe Kevin. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend. I caught her on your dick in our office."

Both Dwayne and Scott's mouth drop. Mark rolled his eyes at them to keep from grinning or hurting them. "Nothing."

"Be real with us were your boys. It's not just nothing." Dwayne said. "Tell us."

"She wants to get back together."

"What the problem?" Scott questioned.

"I don't." Mark said bluntly.

"Why?" They all asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "No reason, I just don't date my ex. There's a reason why she's an ex."

"You're having sex with her, Mark don't get the chick emotionally caught up."

Mark's mouth drop. "Are you serious?! Did that just come out of your fucking mouth Hall? Your the one who having an affair." He was pissed now.

"I'm separated from Dana-"

"Doesn't matter your still married to her. You're getting Velvet emotionally caught up. Scott you actually got this chick thinking your going to file for divorce and get with her." Mark was now red in the face.

"Dana and I are getting a divorce. It was her idea in the first place to get one." Scott reminded him.

"But as you can see, you haven't been severed with any papers yet have you?"

"Yes I was Mark, fuck , you was the first person I called!"

Mark then calmed down. Making a scene wasn't his type of thing. He simply sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "And I bet your damn name isn't even on it."

Scott didn't reply. It was a silence among the four friends.

Dwayne cleared his throat. "Well"

Kevin spoke up to break the slince. "What you think about hiring Brittyana?"

**The song that Brittyana was working on, is actually by Fiona Apple and its called Love Ridden. All words and music belongs to her. Thank you and please Review! You'll hear lost of her during this story as well.**


	5. Poker Face Chapter 5

*****Poker Face*****

Later that evening after receiving a call from Kevin, Brittyana arrived at Hanley's. Her hair was again pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top and distress baggy blue jeans and white flip flops. After placing her black SUV in park, her cell again went off. It was Matt, she pressed the ignored button and entered the bar.

"Hey, you came back."

Brittyana smiled. "Yeah, Layla right?"

"Uh-huh. They're in the back and make a quick left."

"Thanks." While walking towards the office, she felt butterflies in her stomach for reasons unknown. "Hey."

Kevin looked up and smile. "Hey, thanks for coming."

"Do you knock?" Mark spoke in a cold tone not giving the female any eye contact.

Brittyana took a seat right in front of Marks' desk. "Do you need some Midol?"

Kevin looked away snickering. Mark couldn't do anything but smirk which turned into a frown and he went back to filing paper work on his desk.

"So, basically I called you down here because not only do you fit the requirements to be a Hanley girl, but your quick and you know your drinks. And since you have previous experience in this business-

"You want a job or not?" Mark cut Kevin off getting straight to the point.

"We would love to hire you." Kevin said.

Brittyana didn't have a job or anything else to do. "Sure."

"Great, just fill out the paper work. You can start tonight, but fill this out for paper work purposes." Kevin handed her an application and pen. "Seen Angelina?"

A smile crept upon her face. "Not since this morning."

"So how was it working at Hot Shots?" Kevin asked her.

"Okay, I didn't stay long though, about a month."

Kevin grinned. "Yeah, whose ass you kicked." He laughed.

Brittyana handed Kevin her application. "My ex-boyfriends, he thought I was out of town but something came up to where I had to not go so I came in to work instead. He was making out with the same chick that I caught him fucking."

Kevin looked at Mark. "Sorry I asked."

She shrugged her shoulders. "No biggie." Mark shut his computer off, and began to sort paper work off his desk.

"So, Mark would you mind showing her around?"

Mark looked at her. "Not really." Even though his tone was mean and very intimating, Brittyana figured that this entire time Mark was testing her. So instead of a smart cocky reply, she simply smiled at him. "You're bluffing, I can see right through your poker face. You know want to show off your bar."

Mark looked at Kevin and smirk which turned into a full grin. "Bluffing huh?."

"Yeah." Brittyana smile faded away and showed her poker face. "You know damn well you got a bad hand." She got up and looked him in his green eyes. "So Fold'em."

"I am in love!" Kevin smiled. "So are you finally sold Mark?"

Marks eyes meet dead on point with Brittyana's. "Smart ass, get up and let me show you around."

----

It was four in the evening and Velvet wanted to spend time with Scott before it got time for her to go to work. "Scott, it's me baby. Call me when you get this, I'll be leaving for work around eight thirty. See ya later babe." After ending the call, she wondered if she was stupid and making a big ass mistake. She shook her head no, it wasn't a mistake Velvet knew Scott cared for her. Otherwise he wouldn't have gone on with the divorce.

----

Mark took Brittyana on a quick tour of Hanley's. Everything was basically in the same room. Booth the seats were booth, single and double tables were black and red along with the pool tables as well. Flat HD televisions on the wall "So what made you go into this type of business?" She asked him.

"Because I didn't have to get a degree in it and I wanted to work in an environment that I loved and loved doing. Being around women, drinking, and playing pool. Long story short Kevin and I were high and then the idea came to mind." She smiled and Mark could help but to feel like a shy high school boy instead of a grown man.

Brittyana placed her hands inside of her pockets. "Good deal." She notices something covered up in the corner. "Is that a gutair?" Mark nodded yes.

"You play?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say I have a musical talent." She turned her attention to the strings.

Mark folded his arms. "Show me what you got." He leaned on the wall. "Impress your new boss."

She began to play the notes on the gutair. Brittyana then looked into his green eyes.

_I drift away to a place, another kind of life_

_take away the pain, I create my paradise_

_everything I've held has hit the wall, what use to be yours isnt yours at all_

_Falling apart of is all that I question, Is this a dream or is this my lesson_.....She attepmt to go one but Brittyana stopped once the words hit her like a bus.

_Wounds must be fresh._ "For someone who is such a bad ass, underneath all of those tattoos you got bad hand."

" My song isn't finish yet." Brittyana got up. " And, that may be but, at least I'll never show my bluff. Straight flush."

--

As they headed back to the office, Kevin handed Brittyana her apron and shirt. "We don't really wear these but to make you feel apart of the family you got a shirt."

They shared a light laugh. "Okay thanks boss. Well, I have to make a run and I'll be back later." She tossed it over her shoulder.

"No later than seven thirty or you're fired!" Mark yelled.

Brittyana simply just held her middle finger up while making her exit towards the door.

*****End Chapter******

**Skin, by Alex Johnson/Jude Harrison , everything belgons to her. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. You must be dreamin Chapter 6

**Hello all, I know I should not start a new story but hey....what the hell. I still haven't figure out my direction with this story. I hope you readers can help me out. Thanks**

**xoxo**

* * *

**You must be dreamin**

"Scott honey, your cell phone has been ringing off the hook." Dana spoke softly to him.

Scott turned to his beautiful wife Dana. "Did you answer it?"

She arched her prefct brow "No."

He smiled at her. "Well if it was important they would have left a voice mail or will call back or something."

Dana slid next to her husband and placed her head on his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Sending emails to my clients."

Dana knew that but she just wanted to ask him anyway to hear his voice. Things were starting to look good for the future of their marriage. She loved her husband and Dana knew Scott loved her. The threats from the divorce came with Scott's constant drinking and cheating. The drinking stop but the women didn't. Dana knew the situation before marrying Scott. He loved women and 2 wasn't enough. Although she knew Scott would always come back to her, Dana didn't like the fact of sharing her husband with other women. Basically, giving him permission to cheat and having her look like a fool.

"Let's take a vacation."

Scott finally closed his computer and gave his wife his full attention. "Okay, where?"

"Don't know. I was thinking Barbados or something."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Okay, when you make up your mind where you want to go just let me know and I'll take care of it."

Dana smiled. "Thank you."

"You're my wife, that's what I do."

"So are you going out to Hanley's tonight?" She asked him.

Scott instantly thought of Velvet. "Ummmmm I was thinking about it but since I was there last night. No, I'm going to take you out instead."

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"I guess that new restaurant that just open downtown or something. I just want to spend time with you and work on our marriage. I don't want you to leave me."

Dana cups the side of his face. "Yeah, me too. But before we go out tonight, I have to make a quick run."

Scott looked into the clear blue eyes of his wife. "Where?"

"Take some stuff back and talk with Lisa about something." Dana gets up and grabs her handbag. "This shouldn't take long….and can I take your truck? I feel like driving it."

Scott smiled. "Anything you want sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you." She blew him a kiss. "I'll be right back."

Closing the door behind her, Dana felt guilty lying to him but she pushed that thought way in the back of her mind. She had personal business to take care of before she spent a fabulous weekend with her husband.

Meanwhile Scott checked his blackberry and the missed calls were from Velvet and a few of his clients. While checking his voicemails, he felt bad about the situation Velvet was in. The situation he put her in and Mark was right which made him feel like shit. He can see it now, Mark would make a shirt saying "I told ya so". He knew Scott all too well. Scott loved Velvet, he really did but Dana was the one he was in love with. She was his world. The only question is how Scott was going to tell his mistress that?

--

Around seven something that same evening, Brittyana pulled up into the employee parking of Hanley. She hops out and pops the lock on her truck. "Nice." She mumbled. "Employee parking in the freaking back lot of the bar."

"What was you expecting, valet service?" She turned to see Mark sitting on his bike. His arms folded. "Nice Youkon."

"Thanks."_ Is it me or did he just look damn sexy and such a bad ass right now? _

Brittyana began to walk towards him. "Why exactly are you out here anyway?"

"Minding my business and staying out of yours." Mark simply spoke.

Brittyana folded her arms. "Aren't you supposed to be giving me the run down of the place?"

"There is no rundown. This is just like any other bar but better because Kevin and I own it. There are no rules but there are three things you should know. Don't lie to me, Don't steal from me and if a customer asks you your name….give them your nick name for security reasons."

Brittyana nodded her head in agreement. "Anything else before I go inside?"

He looked away from her as he notice a car pulling up in the driveway. "Yeah."

"And that would be?"

Mark walked over to the passenger side of the car that was now park next to his bike. "I don't like drama. So don't cause any."

"No problem."

Mark watched as Brittyana entered the bar and he looked over at the person who was sitting in the driving seat.

"That's a new girl?" The female voice asked.

"Yeah. What was so important Traci?"

--

As Layla was setting up the cash registers for tonight, she over heard Velvet's conversation obviously with Scott."

"I miss you too………so why you can't come in tonight and tell me?....................all night?.........okay…Love you too, bye." Velvet noticed Layla's actions after ending her phone call with Scott. "Jealous?"

"Of what you going on with him? Never in a million years."

Just then Brittyana entered and took a seat at the bar.

Velvet placed her hands on her hip. "Yes you are-otherwise you wouldn't be all up in my conversation now would you?"

"I wasn't in your conversation you were loud and most of the times have him on speaker when were setting up the bar!" Layla explained. "You're flaunting this around like its cool and its not V."

Velvet rolled her eyes. "Pssht, Don't hate on what I have because you and Kevin never had."

That was all she needed to say. "At least Kevin was actually my man! He wasn't married!"

Brittyana's mouth drop.

"Close your legs to that woman's husband you home wrecker-"

"He is not married he's getting a divorce."

By now, Brittyana sprint behind the bar to step in front of the two ladies. Both Kevin and Mark entered from the back and heard the yelling and looked at each other. The two both enter the bar area it was Velvet and Layla yelling at each other.

"These damn girls-" Kevin irrated began to walked towards them.

Mark stopped him. "No…let's see what happens."

"HE IS DIVORCEING HER ASS-"

There was a brief silence. "You're stupid if you think that." Layla then walked away to cool off.

The three remaining ladies saw their bosses standing there like bodyguards. "Go cool off Velvet." Mark said.

She did as she was told. Mark then turned his attention to Brittyana "You standing there like there nothing to do around here."

"We open in an hour. Until then there _is_ nothing to do." She sat down next to him.

Mark placed his sunglass on the neck part of his shirt. Examined her Marilyn Monroe tattoo that she had on her upper left shoulder. Behind the icon, was a pair of angel wings. "I'm guessing you're a fan."

Brittyana's pretend to act surprise. "Oh you don't say. Why else would I get a tattoo of her on me?"

He smiled. "You're such a smart ass."

"That's the first time I've seen you smile." She chuckled.

Mark turned to her. "You act as if we've known each other for a long time. We just met 24 hours ago."

She raised her eyebrow. "True." Her cell then vibrated. It was another missed call and a text from Matt. He was really starting to get on her last nerves. "Where's Love?"

"Who?"

"Your friend, where is she?"

Brittyana kept her focus on her texting to Matt. "Oh yeah….she should be on her way."

He examined the remainder of her tattoos that was below the image of Marilyn Monroe, a few designs here and skulls there. The art work and her choice of art she had inked on her body. And as for the rest of her body........... "I'm going to check up on something, you stay there and do.... nothing."

Brittyana smirked. "I sure will."

--

"Come on Kevin you know that was uncalled for. I know you heard the entire thing." Layla said. "And I was telling the truth and she knows it."

Kevin shrugs his shoulders. "Sometimes, they don't want o hear it Layla. Shit, Scott is my best friend but he's a grown man he's got to take responsibility for his own actions."

She looked at the time on the wall. "I guess so, well I'm calm now so. Let me get out to the floor."

Kevin smiled. "That why you're a manger."

Mark then entered his office and sat down in his chair. "Fucking complete drama."

"Tell me about. So I saw a white BMW pull off the parking lot when I went to go toss some boxes. What did she want-"

Mark laughed. "You are so damn nosy."

"So what, and please you are too."

"Traci is moving out of town, well not really more like three hours from here. She got a great deal on some property and shit and she's going to turn it into a restaurant or bar."

Kevin nodded his head. "But?"

He knows me too well. "She wants me to be apart of it. Told her I'll think about it."

Kevin just stood there for a breif moment in slinet."Don't think too hard, we have a bar to run."

**Tell me what ya think so far! Thanks everyone who've read and those who review the story. **


	7. You've been warned Chapter 7

Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Like I said Mark muse was so demanding and I've already pretyped these chapters. Just to see how it's gonna do. Thanks for those who've read and please review when you can....**xoxo**

**A/N I youtube Undertaker and Ric Flair moments.......one moment that got my FULL ATTENTION Taker grabs a hand full of his "MANHOOD" after getting up and leaving Ric .....The man his huge ........I know I am such a dork.**

* * *

** You've been warned**

Few hours into Brittyana's shift and things seemed to be normal. Velvet and Layla were on speaking terms but kept their distances. Tonight's crowd was the normal Friday night crowd. But nearly wasn't as pack as last nights. Begin in this environment before, Brittyana handled herself well and the tips she made proved it.

"Hey Love." Kevin crept up behind Angelina.

She smiled. "Hello big sexy. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Since you seem to work weekends, how about you and I get a dinner sometime this week?" Kevin spoke in that flirty tone.

"That sounds like a date Big Sexy."

Kevin made a nod. "Well then hell it is. Wanna go out for a date?"

Angelina didn't know what to say. "Let me check and see what I got going on and I will for sure let you know."

"Deal." He winks at her before leaving.

Angelina knew damn well she didn't have anything to do but she had to either guess Kevin wanted to get into her pants after all the flirting they've been doing. He was probably curious to see how she was in bed. "Hey B, Kevin asked me out on a date."

Brittyana smirked. "I _told_ you he likes you. I can so totally read people. What did you say?"

"I told him I'll get back with him. I mean he's old, but a hot older guy. And he's my boss, and I'm not sure what his intentions really are with me."

Brittyana spoke really slowly for her friend. "Angelina.... I think like .....you know ......that's .......like what......... a date is for?"

She wasn't amused by her friends teasing. "Not funny."

"Give it shot. I mean he's paying for it." Brittyana said. "What could go wrong?"

"Nothing I suppose. But what if we do hit it off, I mean he is the same age as my mom." Angelina winces.

"Don't look at it as age, or your boss or a sugar daddy just….Kevin." Brittyana said. "But I don't know I've only dated two men and both of them were stupid muscle heads so I am not the one to answer these questions."

Angelina stood next to her friend. "What about Mark?"

Brittyana made a face. "Huh?"

_Love is like a bomb, baby, cmon get it on  
Livin like a lover with a red hot thong  
Lookin like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
(be your man)  
Hey! hey!_

"You heard me." Angelina said as he hops on the bar. "I mean, it can be a double date."

Brittyana was wondering if Angelina was playing or serious. "First of all what are you high on? Secondly, I just met him yesterday and broke up with my ex as well. I'm not really looking for a relationship or dating!" She yelled.

"Hey new girl! Get your ass up here!" Velvet yell giving her a hand.

_Razzle n a dazzle n a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah  
Hey!  
Cmon_

Brittyana's face was priceless to Angelina. Velvet still had her hand out waiting for Brittyana. "Come on B, before the chorus!"

_Take a bottle  
Shake it up  
Break the bubble  
Break it up_

Before taking Velvet's hand, Brittyana took a shot of vodka. As she was helped onto the top of the bar, Brittyana couldn't believe the amount of people mainly guys were ready for them to put on a show. Before she knew it, Layla pop a bottle of champagne and poured on her.

_(pour some sugar on me)  
Ooh, in the name of love  
(pour some sugar on me)  
Cmon fire me up  
(pour your sugar on me)  
Oh, I cant get enough_

As Kevin watched Angelina, Mark watched the crowd go wild for his angels. By the looks of it, the regulars seemed to have taking a liking to the Brittyana on her first day. After Layla had pop the champagne on Brittyana, things got naughty. Mark had to bite the bottom of his lip to hide a sly seductive smile. This girl was hot but was too young. _Why they didn't make them like this when I was her age?_

Im hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah  
Hey! hey! hey!  
(huh!)

Brittyana and Velvet began to dance on each other, it drove the crowd wild. It really looked like something from Girls Gone Wild. Kevin couldn't keep the smile off his face. Angelina then began to crawl on all fours on the top of the bar. Knowing damn well Kevin was watching her.

_God_. Was the only thing Kevin could get to come out of his mouth.

--

After the song had ended, the ladies made their way back onto the bar floor. "Go change B."

"I didn't bring any clothes, I really didn't plan on having beer poured on me." Brittyana said as he rang out her tank top.

Layla searched underneath the bar. "Ha!" She handed Brittyana a red Hanley's Bar tank top.

Velvet notices a tall and very attractive blonde approach the bar. She had to be in her late or mid thirties but was still beautiful in the same. Her attrie was noticeable and Velvet instantly fell in love with the handbag the female carried on her forearm. _Oooooh Chanel_ "Hello, welcome to Hanley's. How may I help you?"

The blonde took in sight of the younger female. Pretty, nothing to brag over. She played with her necklace. "I'll take the cosmo please."

Velvet smiled. "Coming right up."

The woman's fake smile washed away. She tapped the tip of her French tip nails on the counter bar. Layla exchanged looks between Velvet and the woman on the other end of the bar. "Oh shit."

"Okay, $7.00- wow I have that same necklace."

The blonde act as if she was surprise. "You sure do. My husband bought this for me."

Velvet got a look at the huge yellow diamond on her ring finger. "He must be great. My boyfriend bought me this."

The blonde raised her eyebrow. "Really now?" Dana was so fake.

"Yeah." She blushed as Scott appeared in her mind. "$7.00 for the cosmo."

The woman was about to hand her cash but instead, she handed her American Express card. "You guys take American Express?"

"Sorry, just Visa, Master and Discover." _Black card....wow._

Dana smiled. "That's okay, I got them all." The woman handed her a Visa along with her picture ID. She had notice Velvet did a slight pause which caused her to have an evil grin on her face.

Velvet matched the photo Id along with the Visa the woman had given her. She suddenly felt sick. On the Visa card read the name Dana and Scott Hall. Swiping it, Velvet waited for the repicet to print.

Dana enjoyed her cosmo as well as the game she was playing with her husband's mistress. Velvet soon came back over to her and handed Dana her ID as well as her credit card. "Thanks you."

"You're Welcome." Velvet's voice wasn't bubbly as it once was.

"Oh, your tip..." She leaned towards her. "Stay away from my husband. You've been warned."

"Ex-husband you mean?" Velvet placed her hands on her hips.

"No little girl, his wife which I still am. If you think he's actually going to sign those papers and go through it…..over a little piece of plain ass like you? You're stupider than you look." Dana sneeth.

Velvet leaned into the counter so that she was face to face with Dana. "That what-"

"He told you? Yeah, I bet. Stay away from him, I only give out warnings once." Dana grabs her Chanel handbag from the arm of the bar stool chair. She gave Velvet one last look of disgust before leaving. "Fucking whore."

Mark had been standing there the entire time. He couldn't point out what was said but for damn sure, the words stung Velvet like a bee full of deadly poisin. Mark knew Dana, and also knew she could be a cold black hearted bitch. Mark didn't have any sympathy for neither person involved. Scott to even propose to Dana, Dana to even think Scott would stop cheating, and Velvet who should have known better. "Velvet go home, get some rest." Mark said walking past her towards the parking lot. Before the white Cadillac Escalade could drive off, Mark slaps the driver's door.

"What the hell is your problem Mark?!" She slammed her breaks.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't come to my damn place of business and cause shit okay. You want to cause a scene? Do it somewhere else not my bar Dana!"

"Bar?! I thought it was just a cover up your actually running a bar in there you and Kevin? You have a bunch of sluts and home wreckers-"

Mark was starting to become frustrated with his friends wife. "Oh please Dana- I'm telling you this. You want to resolve shit, do it somewhere else. Don't harass my employees-"

"Oh fuck you!" Dana hops out the truck and slammed the door. "Mark, you knew all along he was fucking her. Practilly buying her-"

"Like he dose and did you?" Mark was cold and his words didn't express any sympathy for her.

Dana eyes stop watering up and she was a cross between crying and wanting to kill. "You know damn well I earned everything I got with my ten years married to Scott. I will not have some little girl come in and take it or him away from me. And that's bull shit you know I am in love with him-"

"Yeah, that maybe just happened a few years ago." Both Mark's tone and words were harsh and cold as they escape from his lips.

Dana chuckled. She got back inside of Scott's truck, leaning her head back against the seat staring at Mark with a smile on her face. "Now….now I really see why Traci did what she did and left your ass. Your shit."

"And you're a bitch. Now get off my damn property." After having her speed off, Mark ignored the stared he was getting from people in the parking lot. He stormed through the bar heading straight to his office slamming the door hard behind him.

--

_ *~~*You feed the beast I have within me*~~*  
You wave the red flag, baby you make it run run run  
Standing on the sidelines, waving and grinning  
You fondle my trigger, then you blame my gun......**Fiona Apple**_

Around midnight, Scott awoke to the sound of the front door alarm opening. "Dana, what the hell? Where have you been? I've been waiting up-" Scott yawned as he sat up on the couch. His eyes adjusted to the light and saw his wife's blue eyes were red. "What wrong? What happened?!"

Scott's cell then went off. He didn't even bother to look at it.

"Answer it." She ordered him.

"Baby I'mconcern about you-"

Scott attempts to hug his wife but was withdrawn due to object in her hand. "Do it before I pull the trigger."

Scott eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You're pulling a gun out on me-"

"ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE SCOTT!" Dana's voice screamed through out their estate. He did what he was told. "Put it on speaker."

"Hello?"

"Why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been calling you all day, Scott your ex came up to the bar tonight. You need to handle that. Right now..." Velvet went on her rant.

Scott's eyes were too focused on his wife to even pay attention to what Velvet had to say. Dana let a smirk creep on her pretty face. "I'm not going to tell you to tell her the truth. You do that on your own." Dana reached inside the pockets of her Pagie S blue jeans. "Next time throw your receipts away."

Looking down he picked up the Tiffany's receipt. It was for the same diamond heart necklace he bought for Velvet and Dana three months ago.

_Pour Some Sugar on me words and music by Def Leppaord_


	8. Taking chances Chapter 8

****Taking chances****

_*~~* Baby, lay your head on my lap one more time*~~*__  
__Tell me you belong to me__  
__Baby say that its all gonna be alright__  
__I believe that it isnt..........._**_By Fiona Apple_**

Velvet was starting to become even sicker. She constantly threw up early morning after getting off the phone with Scott. Maybe working at bar wasn't all that It crack up to be. Free alcohol wasn't going so well with her body. "Fuck." She moaned holding her stomach while lying down on the bathroom floor.

After finally felling like everything was back to normal, Velvet got up and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Taking a towel, she soaked it in cold water and places the damp towel on her forehead.

Before she could get a nap in, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Scott."

"What the matter sweet heart?"

Velvet attempt to be her normal self, but she was still feeling a tab bit sick. "I'm not feeling well. Actually I' haven't been feeling well for weeks."

"Did you go to the doctor?" He asks holding her hand.

"No, I'll be fine." She said. "Sorry about last nights call, I was just really really upset."

His brown eyes looked towards the floor. "Trust me, you weren't the only one." He inhaled one long breath. "Velvet, I love you. I do. But at the same time I'm in love with me wife." He could barley look her in the eye. "V, you are special to me you are but my wife and I want to try and work things out."

"I'm sorry. When Dana served me the papers and we got into that huge fight and I acted out on emotions and I'm sorry. I can't….." He was surprise to see Velvet just staring at him, her eyes not even watering up.

"Velvet….baby." He cups her chin.

"Yes."

Scott raised his brow. "You alright?"

"Yes." She spoke softly.

With the stunt Dana pulled early morning, and with Velvet not crying or slapping him he didn't know what to expect. He gave her a kiss on the check. "I'll always love you. If you need anything give me a call."

Just like that he left. He was gone, what she wanted was gone. She knew from the beginning it was going to end like that. She expected it too, but her expectations seemed to drift when Scott seemed so…..perfect.

* * *

A few days had passed by and Traci still hasn't heard anything from Mark. Seeing that he didn't answer any of her calls, she deiced to show up at the bar. "Layla, Mark here?"

"Office."

As she walked in, she saw Mark lying on his leather sofa watching television. "So death race was the reason you didn't answer my calls?"

Mark kept his eyes on the screen. "Nope, just didn't feel like being bothered."

Traci walked in front of the television blocking it then turning it off. The former lovers knew they still turned each other on sexually, mentally, and physically. Traci had something on Mark and vice versa. Mark crossed his legs over one another making room for her to sit down.

"Mark, what's your answer?"

Mark looked into the brunettes eyes. "I think you know my answer."

She rolled her eyes. "Why? Besides the history we have together."

"I don't need another reason besides that."

"Mark I'm.......... trying really hard to make things right and to start my life over and I want to do that with you." Traci ran her fingers tips through his short hair. Even though he was still sexy as hell, she loved the long hair better. "Baby, don't you want that anymore?"

He smirked. "How did you go from business partners to us being together?" He chuckled. "Woman you are something else."

"I want both." She kept her blue eyes staring into his. "I love you." She leaned down towards him so her forehead was touching his. "I know you still love me. I feel it every time we make love. And I know you know there's no other man in my life….because I be so fucking tight for you."

Mark was a bad ass and tough as hell. His heart was a target, and a weakness. When Traci got it she played with it. Bounced it back and fourth like she was Serena Williams. Everything Traci was saying was true. "Traci, I love you, but at the same time I know you. I forgave you for leaving me, stealing from me, lying to me. There's no need for a sequel."

"So that's it?"

Mark inhaled deeply. "…..Yes."

* * *

_*~~*Am I your gal, or should I get out of town?*~~*  
I just need to be reassured  
Do you just deal it out, or can you deal with  
What I lay down? ............**Fiona Apple**_

"You should have pulled a gun on him like I did Scott."

Traci gave Dana a crazy look before laughing. "I still can't believe you did that."

"You get sick and tired sometimes. Besides, I never took the safety off. I wasn't going to kill him."

Traci rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Yeah your right, I was going to kill him. If he actually left me." She raised her brow. Traci was convince, Dana has now lost her mind.

"So, I guess this is it huh?" Dana asked helping Traci with her bags.

"It was nice knowing ya."

Traci gave Dana a weak smile. "You too buddy."

"So are you going to see him before you leave?"

All Traci could do was inhaled deeply…..

_Elsewhere............_

Mark, Dwayne and Kevin burst into tears and Scott explain Dana's actions. "That shit isn't funny. Dwayne, you're a DA."

Dewayne tired his best to be serious. "It's not like she killed you."

"That's fuck up you're a cop."

"District Attorney and you didn't press charges-"

"Which is something he won't do anyway." Kevin spoke. "But, no it's not funny.....fucking hilarious!"

The men tired to continue their game of poker outside of Mark's home, but was too into Scott's drama to finish the game. "Who is that?" The familiar car pulled up into Mark's drive way. He excused himself. As Traci exits her car, she almost lost it when Mark approached her. He was wearing all black with a red bandanna. She bit the bottom of her lip as he crossed his big tattooed arms. "I just came to say goodbye."

Mark raised a brow. "You're actually announcing it this time?"

Looking away Traci chuckled. _Okay, I guess I deserve that_. "Yeah ummmmm, I love you Mark. And I so badly fucked things up with you and I hope what I've done to you in the past don't affect the next woman. I wish the best for you."

Now that you're leaving, you say all this. "Same goes for you." The former lovers stared at each other before they shared their hug goodbye. After watching her leave, Mark turned his attention back to the guys who pretend they weren't beginning nosey.

* * *

Later on that night, Kevin and Angelina headed to a local restaurant. She looked totally different outside of her bar attrite. Her hair flat iron staright, black leggings and ankle knee boots. Mustard colored Jacket with a black tank op underneath. No cleavage. Sitting across from each other, Kevin couldn't help but smile at the youngster. "How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

Kevin smirked. "49."

Angelina knew he was older but not that much older. "Seriously?" Kevin nodded. "You really look great for your age. You can't tell, even with the gray hair." She winked.

"Thank you." Kevin nodded. " So, I never really got a chance to know you outside the bar. We always flirted, tell me about yourself."

Angelina tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well, nothing much really. What cha see is me. My mom and dad stay three hours from here; I'm healthy so they did a good job raising me." Her past was her past Kevin did not need to know about that.

Kevin nods his head slightly. "Okay, but maybe I should have been more specific. Like, I know you don't plan on working at Hanley's all your life."

Angelina raised her brow. "I make good money plus the tips and I have fun. Of course I do."

Kevin the back of his mind heard a voice sounded like Mark. "Yeah for now, what you got plan later on?"

"I want to get married and have kids."

Kevin groaned.

"What?!"

"Nothing, I'm listing." He laughed.

She continued. "I don't know I guess, really haven't thought about it. I'll just see what happens or where I fall into."

Kevin smiled. "Besides the fact that you are beyond hot and I don't want to be seen as a Sugar Daddy…… Only Big daddy." They shared a laugh. "I dunno, but I'm taking a chance."

Angelina felt her heart beating go faster and could not understand why. "Taking a chance as in?"

"You know, hanging out and maybe it can be something."

Angelina didn't know how to respond to what Kevin was saying. It's either their hooking up or just friends. Labels weren't important but she needed to know where Kevin was directly headed besides the bed room? "Well....how about well just wait and see what happened."


	9. Disney Needs to tell the Truth Chapter 9

**** Disney needs to tell the truth****

With nothing to do at home and off from work, Britttanya begins to wrap up on a song she was working on. For a while, the tattooed vixen tampered with the keys on the piano. Note after note after note, nothing interesting but at the same time; something to listen to. There then was a loud boom that sounded from the outside of her condo suddenly. Brittanya pauses and she just ignored it and continues to play the keys on her piano. Again she hears the sound, only this time it got louder and it was now was at her door. "Who the fuck?" Man was she a hot head.

She opens the door and stumbled in was her drunken ex-boyfriend Matt. "Heyy!!"

Brittanya made a face. "Did you—what—are you crazy? You're drunk!"

Matt leaned on the door. "Oh you're smart." He walks past her slurring his words.

"What are you doing here Matt?"

He smiled. "To see you…duh! Be with me." In attempts he wraps his arms around her.

She pushed him. "Matt seriously I don't feel like it being bothered with you right now, let me take you home-"

"NO!!" He yelled. "Fuck, come on I'll stop cheating and shit come on Brittanya this isn't the first time we broke up." He struggled to help himself off the wall. "Come here-"

"Move!" This was a bad idea to let him in. "Matt cut it out!"

* * *

_It's been so long__  
__Since I've seen her face__  
__You say she's doin' fine__  
__I still recall__  
__A sad cafe____How it hurt so bad to see her cry__  
__I didn't want to say good-bye_-

Mark lays in one of the booths at Hanley's and listen to _**Journey's Send her my**__**Love**_. The bottle of Jack was almost gone. Mark sang along to the words.

_Send her my love memories remain__  
__Send her my love roses never fade__  
__Send her my love_

_The same hotel, the same old room__  
__Im on the road again__  
__She needed so much more__  
__Than I could give_

_We knew our love could not pretend__  
__Broken hearts can always mend._

Kevin then walks into the bar and cut the music down. "Well, if this isn't the saddest shit I've ever seen."

Mark removes his cowboy hat from his face and sat straight up inside of the booth. "Guess you didn't look in the mirror." He growls pouring the last swing of the dark liquor into his glass. "How was your date." Mark notices the glow on Kevin's face.

"Get over her-" He ignores his question.

"What you think I'm doing…friend?" He mumbles.

Kevin shook his head. "Drink when you want to remember, not when you want to forget."

_*Flashback*_

Mark noticed a young lady entered the record store. _Bubbly pop is what she must be_ _looking for_. He rolled his eyes and approaches the register. "May I help you?"

The brunette made a slight frown at his attitude and how rude his tone was. He looked like a metal head so she expected that from those types. Long black hair that fell wild on his big shoulders, a few tattoos, large frame and wore black from head to toe expect for the white AC/DC letters printed on his shirt. "Yeah…..I'm looking for Def Leppard."

Mark folded his arms in amusement. "Which record?"

"Pyromania."

"For your boyfriend?"

She arched her brow. "None of your business, and no I don't have one... it's for me-"

"Yeah right…..Pretty pink and The Go Go's are over there." Mark frowned.

"Oh gag me with a spoon." She crossed her arms. "Look, you got the album or not dude? I can take my money somewhere else-"

Mark grabs her arm from across the counter. "Sing one of their songs and I will give you this for free."

She sucked her teeth. "Alright." She leaned over the counter. "Can never pass up anything for free."

After singing a few lyrics of Foolin', impressed and a man of his word, Mark handed the brunette the Album. "What your name?"

"Jenny." She smiled lying to him.

"Got a number a Jenny?"

"Yeah, 867-5309……give me a ring." She gave Mark a sly wink and walked out the door.

*End flashback*

Mark smirked to himself; he should have known back then that Traci was not good for him.

* * *

"Ha!" Dana poses in the mirror trying on a pair of Christina Loubtian heels.

"Why is it every time I see you, it looks like your ring gets bigger?" The sales girl Tia asks Dana.

Dana had a close relationship with the young female so she felt comfortable telling her some details about her life and vice versca. To Dana, Tia was like her younger sister she never had. "Because it dose."

She smiles. "Your husband really loves you. He spoils you rotten." Tia pouted. "I wish I can just shop all day with my boyfriend's money-"

"Hold on there young one, I don't spend his money and first of all half is his and all is mine. " Dana smiled trying on another pair of heels. "Jimmy Choo I love you."

Tia smiled. "Good one, but your still lucky. It must be nice to have someone so loyal and truthful."

Dana raise a brow at the girl. "I guess."

"You don't have to work do you?"

Dana smiled. She found it funny younger girls were curious just to how she bought things and what she did. "Not really, I go into the office time to time but not much. My only job is to fuck my husband."

Tia's jaw dropps, even though she was use to her mouth and out spoken ways. "Wow, guess you'll never have to worry about him cheating huh."

Dana's lips had a smirk on them. "Actually……I don't worry more of a concern. But, he's not doing that anymore." Dana notices Tia's face drop. "See…..nothing is perfect." Dana places her shoes on the counter. "In the Disney stories they don't tell you that post marriage. Prince charming can be a drunken train wreck of a mess while the princess herself either gets fat or start popping pills. So, when you have a baby girl don't read her that fairy tail bullshit." Tia nodds. Dana pulled out her Fendi wallet. "Ring me out."

--

Scott closed the door behind him as he watched Dana places her shoes in their massive walk in closet. He only had on sweatpants no shirt. Still in good shape and good looking to be his age. "Went shopping?"

She turned her head. "Yeah, so don't be surprise when you see a large amount on the bank statement."

He shook his head. "Never do." He walked up to her and from behind, Scott places his hands on her stomach. "So……when are we going to be able to find out the sex, or do you want it to be a surprise?"

Dana leaned the back of her head on her husband as he rubbed her tummy. "Maybe another month or two we can find out. I love you."

He kissed her shoulder. "Why I don't know." He chuckled

Dana smiles and places her hands on top of Scotts. "Me either."

Scott couldn't help but smile. Yeah Dana had a smart mouth and could bag it up she knew how to handle him and to get him finally straighten up. Scott placed a small kiss on her neck. "Bella mommy?"

Dana closed her eyes. "Si?" She answers to her nickname Scott had given her so long ago.

"You did a job great shopping."

"As usual." Dana said un packing the $1500 white satin curtains that gave drama to baby's nursery.

She couldn't help but laugh. But she had to admit, if Scott was boring as hell she would have left his ass a long time ago. Begin Mrs. Dana Hall was one hell of a ride, and with a kid on the way.....she already felt sorry for it.

* * *

**Don't know when I will update. Got a BIO test on Monday to study and a paper due for another class that same day. UGH.....WHY MUST I GO THROUGH THE MOTIONS OF SCHOOL....in other news.... My Mark muse was working me when I worte this story so even though I did write these chapter before eveing posting the story I changed them as well. **

**xoxo.....**

**PS...Please review and read **


	10. Start of a new friendship chapter 10

**** Start of a new friendship****

Matt awoke late in the afternoon still at Brittanya's place. It's been two days and the two never left the house. Talk, sex, ate sex, ate, and was all they did usually after huge brake up or fight. Matt stops to watch Brittanya as she fumbles the keys on the piano. He was impress on how well she took her pain, anger, and hurt through music, which he caused. Matt knew he feed the beast within her, but at that time and moment didn't really care. Back then, Matt had his cake and ate it too and sometimes had a choice of ice cream flavor. But he did love her, and wanted her back. Brittanya smiles as she notice him standing there, her facial expression went from happy to sad along with the glare in her eyes.

Matt playfully pouts. "What's the matter baby?" He places a gentle kiss on her forehead as he took a seat next to her.

_Love ridden, I've looked at you  
with the focus i gave to my birthday candles  
I've wished on the lidded blue flame  
under your brow  
And baby, i wished for you  
Nobody sees when you are lying in your bed  
And I wanna crawl in with you  
But I cry instead  
I want your warm, but it will only make  
Me colder when it's over  
So I can't tonight, baby  
No, not "baby" anymore-if I need you  
i'll just use your simple name  
only kisses on the cheek from now on  
and in a little while, we'll only have to wave  
My hand won't hold you down no more  
the path is clear to follow through  
I stood too long in the way of the door  
and now i'm giving up on you_

No, not "baby" any more-if i need you  
i'll just use your simple name  
only kisses on the cheek from now on  
and in a little while, we'll only have to wave

He clinches his jaw. "You just can't leave the past in the past can you?" She didn't respond. "You fuck my truck up. Ripped my clothes, burn shit and I took your ass back."

Brittanya shakes her head in disbelief. "You'll never get it...... Show yourself out Matt."

* * *

Angelina arrived at the bar early that afternoon. Layla was the only person there, she then greets her. "Hey, you here early."

Angelina nodded. "Yeah. I have nothing else to do."

"Where's Kevin?" She laughed. "He's something to do."

Angelina blush. "Oh, I haven't spoken to him since the day before yesterday." She looked at Layla. "Wait, you know about the date?"

Layla nodded. "I'm the one who told him to take a chance."

Angelina looked a bit confuse. "But, you guys use to date."

Layla hop on the bar. "Yeah, key word use to. It was fun while it lasted but, he didn't want to settle down. And I did at the time…later on in life."

"Is that why he ended it?"

Layla shrugs her shoulders. "Really, I cannot tell you why? But, we were better friends anyway. Kevin is my boss and my friend and use to be lover." She exhales. "You seem like a nice girl so, I told him to go for it."

Angelina playfully slaps her on the arm. "How come you never told me! How long?"

"Like a few months after you started working here I. He told me not to say anything I am a woman of my word."

"Whatever! Where's Velvet?"

Layla's smile happily turns into a weak one. "She's taking some personal time off."

"Don't tell me because it was the break up with Scott?"

Layla went silent. "...Maybe that might be a part of it but, it's not any of my business to talk about what's going on with her so..." She trailed off.

Angelina nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah you're right, sorry. I hope everything is okay." She was truly concern about her co-worker. "I hope everything is alright."

Few weeks passed and everything seemed to be back to normal at Hanley's. "You're the only one here tonight?"

Brittanya looks up to see her boss. "Yeah Mark, Layla gave me the keys to lock up she had business to handle and tonight was a slow night anyway."

"So does that mean you can just play pool on my pool table?" He questioned playfully but glaring at her with a mean face.

Brittanya arched a brow. "Blow me."

"Besides you being tough, where are you from?" He asks her.

"Born in Vegas, rasied in Dallas."

"What brings you to Houston darlin?" Mark wonders.

_Man he's nosey._ "Well long story short, to get away from people who I thought were my friend."

"That's always a good thing." Mark then began again to stare at Brittayna. Only this time he didn't care if he got caught or not.

"See something you like doucebag?"

Marks green eyes slowly gazes up to the young female. "...No little girl."

"Not to much of a little girl ya staring-"

Mark places his black baseball cap backwards. "You wish, your out of your mind."

"Your a pervert."

Mark chuckles lightly with a smirk."Where's ya boyfriend?"

"I'm single...how about you?" Brittanya asks while eyeing the red ball on the pool table.

"Same here-"

Brittayna scoffs. "Burnett with the triple D's. Yeah right, you pissed her off haven't seen here in a while."

Mark rolls his eyes. "...Like I said...I'm single."

Brittanya makes the shots and tosses her hair over her shoulding giving Mark a clear view of her red Hanley's tank top and barely seen cleveage. "...So?" Her jesters became more flirty. "What care getting at or should I say would like to get into?"

* * *

**Song "Love Ridden" By Fiona Apple. Thanks for the reviews. **


	11. Back to Black chapter 11

***Back to Black***

Velvet waited paintenly in the wating room of the doctor's office. She was a corss between excited and nervous to see her resutls. "I hope I am not pregnat. I cannot afford it." He says fliping through a magazine. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore green flip flops with a black hollister jump suit. Her heart raced as her doctor came out with a warm smlie and called her by name. As she arose from her seat, the door sung open with a famliar figure. Velet almost forze in sight to see the other female, the two just shared a slight glare of a stare and Velvet followed her doctor into the room. The famliair female walked up to the desk and signs her name.

"Welcome, may I have your name please?"

"Dana Hall."

_Hours ......._

Velvet gorans as she heard koncking at her apartment door. _Who the hell is?_ She wonders. "Who's there?"

"ME OPEN UP!"

The familar voice instanly sent a shiver down her spine and made her kness buck. "...Hey."

He stood in the door way. "Hi." He spoke softly. Wanting to say more, the large man pulls Velvet colser to him and hugs her. "How's everything."

Her body was stuck and she couldn't move. It's been months since she seen, talk, or heard from him. "Okay."Colsing the door behind him, she slowly removes herslfe from his embrace and looks into his chocolate eyes. "...I miss you Scott."

"I missed you too."

Taking in a deep breath, she removed herslfe out of her fantsy and back into her reaitly. "So what brings you here?"

"You...and puls I over heard Dana saying her saw you at the doctors office. I would have called but I didn't know if you'll accpect my calls." He placed his hands inside of his pocket like he was shy. "Is everything okay?"

Velvet's eyes began to water up. "Yes and no." She sat down and Scott instantly sat down beside her. "I...I had a miscarriage."

* * *

" In a few months your birthday is coming up."

Brittayna rolls her eyes. "Yeah I know ma-"

"How Angalnia? Is she still dating that guy Barden?"

"Uh Actually-"

"Speaking of which I saw him a few days ago I didn't ask him I didn't want to seem that I was nosy."

Brittanya waited until there was complete slince on the phone. "Well...I dunno she is dating someone though."

"Well good for her...I saw your other bestfriend...Kara! Remeber her?"

Brittanya almost gag at her mothers preepyness. "...Me and her were never friends."

"Oh please she's is. You and Anglenia all three of you are bestfriends-"

"Well mother sorry to burst your bubble but...people change things chane and Kara and I are not friends."

The phone went slinet. "Well Brittanya that's too bad because she's on her way to visit you so act suprise."

The burnettes eyes widen. "WHAT?" Her mother said goodbye all Brittanya heard was the dail tone on the other end. "WHAT THE FUCK!" She kick the trash can hard.

"HEY!" Mark yells. "What the hell is wrong with ya girl?!"

Brittanya attepms to strom pass Mark but it doesn't work. "Hey." He grabs her by the arm. "What is it?"

"Nothing...at least not yet."

"Don't let whatever it is affect your work."

Brittanya arches a brow. "Well if you let me go well see wather or not it's gonna affect it."

Mark remove his shades. "I'm serious."

She sticks her toune out. "I'm scared."

* * *

_We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to black....**Amy Whinehouse**_

Scott slept overnight with Velvet. Crying herslfe to sleep in his arms, she felt at peace and she felt loved. Scott himslfe cried, at one moment so many emotions was running around in his head and heart; he did not know what to do. He had to leave but he did not want too. The last thing he need was to have Velvet wake up and he was not there. 3 am in the morning and Dana had not called only but once. Strange...Scott wraps his arms around her only this time more tightly. Her tears were wiped away by him and Velvet as she slept inside of Scott's arms...she knew it was only a matter of time he's go back to what he knew. And in the morning...she was alone

* * *

_Months later..._

Hanley's was catching on like a wild fire and Kevin and Mark had to expand it. There were more tables, added booth and pool tables. Black, red, dark voilet alon with leather was apart of the new addtion as well as three cooks John, Codey and Lance, and another waitress. Her name was Natayla from Cananda and was kind of a husky girl but she fit right in with the crowd. On this particualr Thursday night, Dewayne heads over to the bar and locks eyes instanly on the dark beauty standing behind the bar. Her jet black hair was stright and she was wearing a red Hanley's tank top tied behinde her back with a knot to show off her tone abs. A smirks rose upon his face as his brown eyes darts to the tattoo on her lower back. Most people will call it a tramp stamp but clearly to him it was sexy. The young lady felt the pair of eyes on her.

"How you doing welcome to Hanley's."

Dewayne smlies and what a goregous smlie it was. "Dewayne, what your name?"

"Layla."

"THE Layla...heard so much about you." Layla raised a brow." I'm sorry I'm a friend of Kevin and Marks."

"Oh okay. Did you want something to drink or eat or to check out the secerny?" She asks.

"All three, puls check out bar." He smlies. "I'll take a screwdriver."

"HEY you came!" Kevin gently pats his friend on the back. "You never came here before."

"Now I got a reason too my man." He tips Layla along with giving her a wink. Kevin's face changed from happy to see him to something else...he turns to Layla and catches her looking back at his friend. "I like it."

Kevin removed his eyes from Layla. "...Yeah, come on in the back man."

_.........Meanwhile....._

While working the bar, Brittanya made eye contact with Mark acorss the room who was talking to a customer...a female customer. She got kind of jealous and gave him a that she was alone, she mumbled something under her breath that invovled a few curse words. _B...What the hell are you doing? Shit you guys just been flriting and trading a few smart ass remarks...what are you doing? _Brittanya answeres herslfe with a shrug. _"Get back to work before someone thinks your crazy."_

"Let me get a shot of Vodak."

Brittanya turns around to see the famlair face of a blond that was not Angelina nor Natalya. "Kara?"


	12. Chapter 12 That's what I'm afraid of

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating this but just haven't had any thing for it. I hope you guys like this chapter and Music and been my main muse for stories…the characters not so much. Please review.**

****That's what I'm afraid of****

Brittanya was starring at the blonde standing across from the bar. Her mother did some bold shit in life but this top them all off. Kara…the snake of the south and such a low down cold hearted bitch inside. On the outside, she's blonde petite and beautiful that was the reason Brittanya was so drawn to the female.

"You don't look to happy to see me friend-"

Brittanya raises her brow. "I'm not your friend." She sneered at the blonde.

Kara pouts. "Aww don't be that way. Your birthday is coming up."

Brittanya cross her arms and gives her glare. "Why…are…you here Kara?"

Kara sits at the bar. "I've missed you guys. You and Angelina. My dad passed away-"

"Sorry to hear that-"

Kara chuckled. "Some how I don't believe that but I thank you." She checks the bar out. "Where's that busty blonde Love?"

"She has tonight off." Brittanya slams the vodka shot in front of her former childhood friend. "And I am sorry to hear about your lost."

Kara took the shot. "Yeah well…I loved and hate that man all in the same."

"Yeah, I know." She didn't really know her role, but Brittanya was for sure gonna find out after five years Kara wants to find both her and Angelina and make admen's. Minus the cheating boyfriends, she was not going to let Kara ruin her new found friends and life.

* * *

The next morning, Mark came into the bar early. He wanted to catch up on some paper work and look over some number from last night. They've been going up which was pretty good. But him and Kevin were thinking about expanding. Not just all over Houston but Dallas, San Antonio, and hell maybe California. Mark had been working so hard he forgot it was close to 4 and need some lunch. He places his ink on the pad of notes and unread paper work and heads into the main part of the bar.

"Hey! I brought you lunch."

He smiles. "Brittanya, you didn't have too."

"Well I know you would be here besides, I had to get away from Angelina. She was on the phone with Kevin and all that lovey dovey stuff was getting on my nerves." She said playfully rolling her eyes. Mark chuckles.

"She's in love darlin. Can't blame her, Kevin's a good guy." Mark takes down a couple of French fries.

Brittanya shrugs. "He better be or I will kick his ass."

Mark chuckles at the image of Brittanya kicking an almost seven foot tall man ass. "Would love to see that." He turns to her. "So who was that chick you were talking too ? You didn't look to happy."

Damn he watches everything. "Wow Mark, you couldn't help to keep your eyes off me huh?"

"Whatever answer the question little girl."

"All right old man." Brittanya giggled. "Kara is an old friend actually an ex best friend."

Mark put down his burger. "Okay…and?"

She knew Mark wouldn't drop it, so she gave in. "Kara is just trouble and sighs she got me into some into some stuff. But looking back on it I chose to do those things."

Mark was tired of her beating around the bush. "Like what?"

"Just know she's trouble okay." Brittanya felt like she was being pushed against the wall so she did the only thing that came to her mind of defense. "So just drop it." She snaps. "I didn't know bringing you lunch would turn into integration Mark-"

"This is my best friend and I business we run here the last thing we need is someone from the coming into the present and screwing things up. If she's trouble then keep her away." Mark spoke in a threating tone. "If you don't want to talk about it its fine."

"Thank you." Brittanya threw a French fry at him. "Big bully."

He smirks. "Not a bully, just looking out for ya…smart ass."

* * *

Angelina was flipping through a apartment finder magazine while waiting for Kevin to get dress. They were on their way to the bar for another night of hard work at Hanley's.

"Hey babe." He kisses her on the forehead. "What you looking at?"

"A place, my apartment is almost up on its lease. I could stay with B but she can be moody."

"Stay with me." Kevin said happily.

"What?"

"What?" He mocked her. "Stay with me."

Angelina really liked Kevin a lot, and they have only been dating for a few months. Even though there was a big age difference, Angelina was smitten with Kevin and vice versa. "I-I don't know what to say."

He pulled his hair into a ponytail. "Take your time baby, think it over."

Angelina was in love with Kevin's home. It was a two story four bedroom mansion in her eyes. Kevin simply called it a suburban home.

"Okay, I will. You ready go hon?"

"Yeah."

Angelina could get use to living with the man she's falling head over heels for and staying in this huge home. But the question that pondered in her brain was she ready?

* * *

Both Kevin and Mark were stuck in their office for two hours. "What could they possibly be talking about in there?" Layla asked.

"Don't know, but we open in a little while and they need to get come on." Brittanya said.

Angelina looked at her friend. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing B, something is wrong-"

Brittanya smirks. "I'm pretty sure you'll find out sooner or later."

As Layla was wiping down the counter, she was startled by the soft tap on her shoulder. "Sorry."

Layla smiled. "Oh, hey handsome." She leaned on the oak wood bar. "Dwayne right?"

"Yea, lovely Layla." Dwayne took the young girls hand and kissed it.

"That's right. You look for the big guys?"

"Yup." He held up a brown envelope. "Gotta handle some business."

"They are both in their office and has been there for a while."

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" He asked.

"…Sure." Layla simply said.

Dwayne smiled. "Great, I'll get your number on the way out."

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Okay…yeah that will work."

As Dwayne headed into his friends office, he heard both Kevin and Mark talking. "Okay, okay what's the matter with expanding?"

"Nothing, but how are we going to do this?" Kevin ask.

"Me being a bully and your looks." Mark joked.

"Knock Knock big guys," Dwayne greeted his friends.

"Hey." Both Mark and Kevin spoke in unison.

"Look I'm gonna go check up on the girls." Kevin said.

"All of them or just Love?" Mark smirks. Kevin could do nothing but smile. "Whatever." As Kevin closed the door, Dwayne hands Mark the manila envelope.

Mark smiles. "Thank you."

"So how come you can't ask her all of this?" Dwayne asks.

"Because one of my best friends is a DA."

Dwayne laughs. "Best friend huh? Whatever I got a number to get."

Mark arches a brow. "Whos?"

"Stop being so nosy."

_Meanwhile….._

Angelina and Kevin kept trading looks across the bar before she was elbowed by Brittanya. "Heads up."

Angelina couldn't believe he eyes. "Ahhhh Kara!" Brittanya could have thrown up in her mouth.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you , ah look at you sooo skinny." Kara gave Angelina another hug.

"Ahhh thanks, man it's been forever."

Kara smiled looking back at Brittanya. "I know."

"What brings you here?" Angelina asks.

Kara turns her attention back to the blonde. "My dad passed away and I've just been going through some things."

Angelina did her cuties pout. "Oh, I'm sorry where are you staying at?"

"Hotel, not far from here."

"No you are going to stay with me." Angelina insisted.

Brittanya had to interrupted. "Angelina your not even at your own damn apartment. Besides, your lease is almost up so..(_she looks at Kara_) looks like you have to go back home to tell my mom I said hi Kara."

Angelina shakes her head. "Forget her look, My lease isn't up until at least weeks from now, you can stay there until we (_she looks at Brittanya_) think of something."

Kara hugs the busty blonde. "Thanks, it's gonna be just like old times."

Brittanya shakes her head walking away. "That's what I'm afraid of."


	13. The past just keeps knocking Chapter 13

****The past just keeps knockin****

The next day, Mark looked over the paper work Dewayne had brought over for him. Brittyana was a mystery and she didn't give into any question Mark was asking her. So he took it upon himself to do some searching. _Brittyana Marie James blah blah blah…bingo. Arrested for auto theft, arson, juvenile. _Mark shook his head and continued; _hospitalized for pain killers and exhaustion_. Angelina's file wasn't much, just a few speeding tickets. Mark sat back and scan through the rest of Brittayna's file. He knew what he was doing was bad but this was his establishment and the last thing he needed was trouble in his work place.

"Knock Knock."

Mark's green eyes landed in the doorway of his office. "Yes?"

"Is Brittanya in?" It was Kara.

"No she comes in later."

"Great, I was thinking if you didn't mind hiding her present for me." Kara notice the look on Mark's face. "If it's any kind of trouble then-

Mark smiles. "No, as a matter of fact. Have a seat, I want to get to know Brittanya's friends."

"I wish…. we aren't' exactly friends anymore."

Mark leans back in his chair. "Really? How come?"

Kara saw the way Mark looked at Brittanya and vice versa. They liked each other but was too afraid to admit it to themselves and each other. She wanted things to work with her old friend so she wouldn't give in to Mark. "Just stuff."

Mark smirks. "Come on, it'll be our secret I won't tell her."

"Were bad girls, and I am leaving it at that."

Mark folds his arm across his large chest. "What makes Brittanya, so bad? You scared of her?"

"Actually yeah I am, I mean she was my best friend for a reason. The girl protected me through high school and middle school I love her."

Mark saw Kara's face fell after the last three words she uttered left her mouth. "Aww you love her? So you girls were practically sister then huh?"

Kara paused. "Well…later. We became friends, then best friends-look I really shouldn't be discussing my ex-"

Mark eyes widen. "Huh?"

Kara notice just had realized what she said. Mark had a look of confusion and a want to know more. "Your ex? …You and Brittanya dated?"

* * *

_Your love is like a tidal wave, _

_spinning over my head_

_Drownin' me in your promises,_

_ better left unsaid_

Before getting ready for work Brittanya jammed to **Par Bentar's Heartbreaker**. Since she'd be barley working, a pair of destroyed skinny jeans and a dark purple lace top was her choice of gear. Knee high flat black boots and curls in her hair she gave herself a wink before leaving her full length mirror in her room.

_You're the right kind of sinner, _

_to release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner,_

_ and you know that you were born to be_

There was a knock on Brittanya's door. As she applied the last of her NARS eye shadow and headed for the door. "Oh…hey."

"Wow, you look….great."

Brittanya crossed her arms. "Matt…What are you doing here?"

_You're a Heartbreaker__Dream Maker,_

_ Love Taker_

_Don't you mess around with me!_

Matt was leaning against the door with flowers and a card in hand. It's been months since Brittanya seen or spoke to her ex. Hell she was even surprise to think that he'd remember her birthday. Matt stood outside the door, not wanting to be forceful like he was in the past. "Happy birthday."

Brittanya arches a brow and takes the flowers. "Thanks, surprised you remembered."

He smirks. "Of course, we've dated for a long time baby girl." He licks his lips. "Can I come in?"

_You're a Heartbreaker_

_Dream Maker, Love Taker_

_Don't you mess around - NO NO NO!_

* * *

Dana was sated at her desk taping her ink pen on her expensive desk. She starred at her computer screen. To her something was wrong, there was a funky stink in the air and it would be only a matter of time before shit hit the fan. She ran her hand through her thick full blonde hair . "Stacy, I'm going home, forward all my calls to voicemail." She needed head home, something was up she could feel it.

"Yes, Mrs. Hall."

Ending the call to her assistant, Dana made her way to her white Range Rover. Arriving home, she groans to see Scott's SUV in the drive way. Scott was making grilled cheese, and French fries.

"Hey what is that?" Dana spat.

"Grilled Cheese and French fires, your favorite."

"No, it was the only thing that we can afford. That a noodles." Dana pout.

"Shut up and eat it. Your home early today." He said placing a plate in front of his wife.

"Yeah, didn't feel like being there."

"You know you are married to the boss, you don't have to work."

"I'm not a house wife." Dana said playing around with her fires.

"Yeah, I know." Scott mumbled. "How's my son doing?"

"Scratching my uterus."

Scott laughs and just shakes his head in the process. "Well that's nice."

Dana smiles. "…Yeah." She looks into the chocolate brown eyes of her husband. "Thanks for cooking dinner."

"Your welcome."

"You know every time I'm around you, the baby kicks." Dana told him.

Scott could do nothing but smile. "Yeah?" He placed his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah."

Scott was happy was hell, to finally have a family and to finally have peace in his home. But for some reason, Velvet had been on his mind.

* * *

Later that night, Hanley's was hard at play. It was a stormy night but people still crowded into the bar and grill for drinks, pool, and the food. Meanwhile, in the back Angelina and Kara were talking. "I think if this is going to make you happy then you should do it."

"Really? You think so? I really do think I am falling for him."

Kara smiles. "You are guys are great together."

Angelina couldn't contain her excitement. "Ahhh! Okay alright I need to calm down. Let's go back upstairs, Kevin should be here by now."

"Okay."

_Elsewhere…._

While working the bar with Natlya and Layla, Mark's eyes landed on the door. Brittanya walked in looking hotter than ever. He's always seen her hair pulled into a ponytail or hanging flawlessly over her shoulders. He wanted to drool by the mouth but didn't allow it. The two make instant eye contact she smiled a bit, Mark slightly smirk while arching a brow. That face soon turned into confusion as to the person hand she walked in with holding. It was him, the seven foot young punk…were they back together or something?

"Hey, sorry I'm late Mark."

The closer Brittanya got, the more he could tell her face was flushed. He didn't make eye contact with her. "Yeah, just get behind the bar."

"Your making her work on her birthday?" Matt questioned.

Mark was three seconds from splitting this kids head open with a bottle of Sky Vodka. "Listen kid, I'm the boss and if u got a problem with that you can leave."

"Oh really old man?- Take you best shot-."

Brittanya grabs Matt. "No that's alright." She turned to him. "I'll call you later."

Matt finally took his gaze off Mark. "Yeah." He kissed her on the forehead. "Be sure you do sweetheart okay?"

"Yeah."

Turing back, Brittanya shot Mark an ice cold stare. Taking her apron and a note pad she slammed the counter behind her to take customers orders. Mark attempt to say something but that failed, the only thing he could mouth were. "Happy birthday Brittanya."

* * *

Meanwhile Kevin and Angelina were making out inside of Kevin's office. 'I'm sorry but baby you are sooooo hot I cannot keep my hands off ya." Kevin groaned. Angelina's face lit up. "Well I guess you'll be doing a lot of touching because I wanna move in with you."

Kevin looked into her eyes. "Yeah?" Angelina nodded.

Kevin could nothing but hug her and smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah God how many times--" She was interrupted by Kevin's lips.

"So…I can't believe I'm really doing this. Your doing this with me." Kevin said. "I've been a bachelor for a long time Angelina."

"Well, were dating and I think I've changed that for you."

He smiles. "Yeah, think so too."

* * *

Later on that evening, Kara found Brittanya out back smoking a cigarette. "That could kill ya."

Brittanya arched a brow. "You can kill me first."

Kara smiled. "Guess I dissevered that." She walked up to her best friend. "You okay? I saw what happened earlier with Mark and that guy."

Brittanya shook her head. "Mark begin Mark I…guess."

"That man adores you and you like him too."

Brittanya had to burst into laughter. "Get real, he's a nosey old grumpy guy."

"Mmmmm I don't know I think there's something-"

Brittanya turned to her. "Cut the crap, what and why are you here?"

Kara extended her hands to the female. Red gift wrapping paper and a purple bow. "Happy birthday."

Brittanya took the gift and help it up under her arm. "Thanks." She then starred at her former best friend. "Why are you here?"

"I told you-"

"Tell me the turth Kara!"

Kara's eyes watered up. "My father died and-"

"What trouble are you in? I am not going to risk my life and my friends lives, hanging around you for whatever reason -"

"It's Sam, he's here. I'm paying him off." Kara bit her lip. "I'm here for paying my dudes off to Sam."


	14. Where the fuck do you off? Chapter 14

**New chapter up I hope you enjoy it please read and review. I only owe Kara and Brittanya. Thanks!!! xoxo**

****Where the fuck do you two get off?****

Brittanya gave the blonde before her a stern look. "What the hell?!"

Kara. "I didn't come here for you to look out for me or anything were friends."

"NO WE ARE NOT. A FRIEND DOSEN'T GET THEM INTO TROUBLE. A FRIEND DOSENT GET THEM HOOKED ON DRUGS. KARA IF YOU WERE REALLY MY FUCKING FRIEND LIKE YOU CLAIM TO BE YOU WOULD'VE HAVE LEFT ME IN THE HOTEL ROOM THAT NIGHT AND ALMOST DIE OF A OVERDOSE."

Kara's eyes were watering up. "B-"

"Don't come around here anymore. Fucking leave Kara."

Kara's eyes closed shut as Brittanya stromed off back inside Hanley's. She did it again. Making Brittanya upset, walking and leaving her alone again. Her eyes began to water up thinking about it. "B...I need your help." She wishper to herslef.

* * *

Angelina woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and frech toast. As she hop out of Kevin's kings size bed, she tossed on one of his shrits and headed straight down strais. The blonde followed the smell to see her man cooking breakfast...with no shirt on and his hair pulled back into a neat ponytail.

"Goodmorning honey."

"Goodmorning, I didn't know you knew how to cook." Anglina said planting a kiss on his cheeck and taking a seat at the bar table.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Kevin winks placing the dish in front of his girlfriend. "OJ or Apple Juice?"

"Orange Juice."

"There yougo doll." He kisses her on the forehead.

"Thanks." Angelina was so happy. She would have never thought in the past months she's been working at Hanley's that her and Kevin's flirting would turn into something serious. Her thoughts then driftef to Velet. Angelnia and her weren't the best of friends but she cared for her. Kevin notice the concern look on his lover's face.

"What's wrong Love?"

Angelina looks up at him. "Nothing, just thinking about Velvet. She's been through some stuff."

Kevin arches a brow in agreement, and he could only blame his friend, Scott Hall. "Yeah, hopefully, she'll get over it and move on."

"Yeah?" Angelina said taking a sip of her orange juice. "I mean, Scott could actually dirovce Dana this time."

"Yeah but, Scott isn't like that. I know him and Dana are in love with eachother but Scott is Scott. Dana would have to be the first one to let go or sign anything. Scott is never going to leave her." Kevin said. "But, hey let's not care about them." He touches her hand from acorss the table. "Let's talk about us."

A smile creept on Angelina's face. "Okay, shoot baby. What's on your mind."

"Well, I want everything to workout, I do-"

"But?" Angelnia adds.

"But...if your living with me, and your my woman. I dont want you to work."

Angelnia arched a brow. "So I will be depending on you for everything?"

Kevin nods. "Don't like a good idea?"

"Yeah, but were not 's something married peple do."

The handsom older man nods his head agreement. "Maybe in the future that can change."

Angelnia didn't think that far ahead. For months her and Kevin had been dating and already not even a year has passed as she's living with him in his large home;now her's too. "Marriage?"

"You brought it up."

"I haven't even been thinking that far ahead baby."

Kevin sighs. "I know, I was just thinking out lould. Forget I said anything." Kevin said as he went back to go eating his breakfast. _Great job man, now you done scared the poor girl._

* * *

For the past ten mintues, Scott was standing outside of Velvet's door. He misses so much and he just wants to hold her in his arms. He finally got the guts to knock on her door. Scott almost thought his heart was gonna pound out of his chest as he heard Velvet slid acorss the her apartment floor. She opens the door and Scott eyes lit up. "Hi."

"Hey, come in." She spoke. Wearing nothing but a long sleeve green shrit and green shorts she was still beautiful in Scott's eyes. "How's everything?" She asked closing the door behind her.

Scott smlied. "Okay."

"Excited about becoming a father?"

"Can't wait." He walked up to her. "But I wish you were having it instead-"

"Don't...please don't do this okay." Velvet attepmted to move away from him but Scott took her inside of his arms. "Scott please."

"What? What the problem ?" Scott spoke cuping his ex-lover's face. "I still care about you Vel."

Velvet shakes her head. "Your wife, she almost killed you. And besides I...I'm just starting to get over you."

Scott's face fell along with his stomach. He was speachless. "Velvet..."

"Scott...I can't."

"Shhhhh come here." Scott began to plant kisses on Velvet's face. He pressed his body up agaist hers."I missed this." He moans. Velvet didnt want to kiss back but she couldnt help herslef. She removed Scott's leather jacket and tightly wrap her arms around his neck. Moaning into the kiss, Velvet wanted to stop but she couldn't, her body was winning the fight over her mind.

Scott hands roamed all over her body. "Sooo perfect."He goaned as his lips travled from her lips, to her neck, to Velvet's breast, and finally trailing his tounge down her flat tummy to her bikini area. Removing her little green shorts, Scott lowred them and placed Velvet's left leg over his shoulder.

"Ah." Velvet gasp as Scott's tounge played with her clit. Her hips began to grind to the movement of his tounge. "Oooh, uhh Scott."

Scott moan as he made Velvet moan with passion. "Thats it baby girl." Scott went faster and faster the movents of his tounge match the grinding of Velvets hips.

"Ahh...Ahhh I'm finna ......cumm-Scott! Oh Fuck!" Velvet came hard on Scott's face. Still holding a good grip of Scott's Hair, Velvet finally open her eyes. Scott smirked.

"Did that feel good baby?"

Velvet could do nothing but nod yes. Scott's smirk turned into a full grin. He kissed her forehead and cupped both sides of her face. "I'm leaving her."

* * *

Weeks later...

Both Kevin and Mark were in their office, he noticed his buddy was in total glow and had been since Angelina moved in. He was happy for him but too much is too much. "Kevin! Please I don't feel like hearing you talking about Angelnia's toes."

"She has the most pretties feet Mark." Kevin said with a serious face.

Mark eyes widen. ".....I believe ya."

"Kara needs a job, mind hiring her?"

Mark shurgs his shoulders. "Were fine, besdies I'm not sure if Velvet going to come back or not."

Kevin rolls his eyes. "She's been gone for months now Mark. You've been keeping in touch with her?"

"On and off...mostly off. I told her her spot is still here if she ever wanna come back." Mark spoke. "I mean, she dosen't have any family and she's lost im trying to help the kid."

"Yeah, I know." Kevin shurgs. "So what should I tell Kara?"

"Tell her let me think about it. Besdies, her and B aren't the best of friends anyway." Mark chuckles. "The last thing I need is tension of two girls fighting up in here."

Kevin nods his head in agreement. "Right. Where's Lalya she's taken off tonight and the night before?"

"She sent in a request. She's probaly with DJ-"

"So they're serious?"

Mark arched a brow. "Are you Angelnia?"

Kevin grew slinet. "The fuck that suppose to mean? Of course we are. "

"You mad?"

Kevin shakes his head. "About what?"

"DJ dating Dawanye."

"No." Kevin's eyes didn't look in Mark direction. "No...we had our time it didn't work out now were friends. Fine with me...I don't care."

"Then shut up." Mark laughs lighty. "Did Angelina say anything about Kara?"

"Naw, just that her dad died and she came back here for support and to be with Brittanya and Love. But-"

"But what?"

"I don't know if I should be telling you this." Kevin shakes his head.

"About?"

"Both Angelnia and Brittanya along with Kara was in some trouble back in the day. Some guy name Sam, Kara introduced both B and Love to him-Dont say anything Mark , I'm not suppose to tell any of this-"

Mark was turing red. "I'm not, who the hell am I gonna tell?" He was anxious to know the details on Brittanya. "Say it."

"Sam is a drug dealer. One night, a party was going on and Brittanya had taken too many pills, Angelnia was passed out and there was no way she can help. Brittanya had taken way too many pills and Kara thought she had oversdose."

Mark was in a state of shock. Kevin continued.

"So, After that they start getting into dept with Sam. Angelnia turned a few tricks and so did Kara, but Brittanya parents have money so she paid off Sam before any of them."

"So thats why she didn't want to tell too much about her?" Mark figured.

"No actually, it's none of your damn bussiness! That's why I didn't tell you!" Both Kevin and Mark was startled at the raven haird tattooed girl standing at the door which was Brittanya. "Where the fuck do you two get off?!"


	15. I'm serious this time Chapter 15

**New chapter up I hope you enjoy it please read and review. I only owe Kara and Brittanya. Thanks!!! xoxo**

**I'm serious this time!!!**

"Brittanya listen, I-"

"No! I don't want to listen, Kevin I think you've talked enough." Stroming out, Brittanya angraily removes her apron and walks up to Angelnia. "What the hell? Just because you move with someone dosen meant you should tell your man everything about me!"

"Brittanya I-" Angelnia was scared.

"Shut it! Tell Kevin all about you if you want but it was none of his bussiness to know about my business!" After venting off on her bestfriend, Brittanya left. She hated being remined her of past, thats why she really dis liked Kara being around now. The past is the past, why was it keep coming back? She needed to get out here, because she was ready to fight or blow something up.

Back inside, Angelnia and Kevin aruged over Kevin tellin Mark.

"Why would you tell him Kevin?"

Kevin runs his hands through his hair. "Babe, I'm sorry we were talking about Kara and all of a sudden I went on I'm sorry. Mark isn't going to tell anyone I know."

"Yeah but it's the FACT that I shared something with you and....it was personal." Angelnia kept her voice calm, yelling wasn't going to slove anything. "I mean shit-"

"Baby I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Angelnia mumbled walking away.

"Shit."

* * *

Being seven in half month pregant was hell for Dana. Nothing was right, everything was always wrong. And at home Scott was never there lately and that pissed her off but not as much. Dana didn't feel lke being bothered most times. She parked her midnight blue Range Rover in the driveway next to Scott white escalade. Steak n shake was for dinner and since she felt like she'd been a bitch to her husband lately, she bought him his faveorite meal. A frisco melt combo with a choloate shake no toppings. (I'm sorry but i had to put that in there somewhere I just had it)

"Scott! I got dinner, come down!"

Scott emgrage from his office and took his food to the other side of the table and ate. "Thanks."

Dana had to admit, the blonde was a bit taken back. "No kiss, no how was your day?"

"Sorry babe, I'm tired. Whats up?" Scott said taking a bite into his sandwhich.

Dana rolls her eyes and begins to stuff her mouth with her hot brownie ice cream sundae. "Nothing. You been busy lately, working on a new clinet?"

_Yeah her name is Velvet_. "Ummm actually yes I have. Sorry I haven't been able to be around."

Dana notice he barley looked at her since coming in the house, actually its been a few weeks. "So, I was thinking we can go shopping tommrrow for the baby's room."

"I'm busy, well see. Besides, you never needed my help before spending my money."

Dana's jaw clintch. "This is your kid."

Scott arches a brow. "I'm aware of that."

"Look, I don't know who or what it is but if your going to be an asshole-"

"DANA! That's all you ever do is bitch and I've been putting up with it almost 11 years." Scott yelled. "Damnit I said well see. Stop being such a bitch."

"So what you think? I'm gonna change because I'm pregant? Scott look at what you put me through those years! SO THERE FORE I YOU MADE ME INTO A BITCH AND AS I RECALL I ME BEING A BITCH IN THE COORPATE WORLD AND HAVING YOUR BACK ALL THESE YEARS MADE YOU VERY THE WEALTHY DICK THAT YOU ARE! "

Scott was tired and didn't have time for this shit. "Fuck this." He mumbled geting up from the table and leaving.

"Your seeing her again aren't you?! You think I'm stupid! AT NIGHT WHEN YOU COME IN BEFORE YOU GO TO SLEEP YOUR FACE SMEELS LIKE PUSSY SCOTT IF YOUR GONNA CHEAT DO IT THE RIGHT WAY AND WASH YOUR FACE BEFORE YOU COME IN!" She yelled in his face

Scott grabs his coat and the keys to his turck. "I'm leaving." Before Scott could exit the door of his home, Dana pulls his arm back.

"Your shit."

Scott smlied. "Good, that will give you all the reasons to dirvoice me."

Dana's eyes widen. She was the only one who made thoes threats that were never serious but just for the use for Scott to straigtin up his act. She plastered a smirk on her face. "Oh really?"

Scott nods his head. "Yeah, really. Your finally getting your wish." Slamming the door behind him, Scott didn't feel gulity. He'd knew only hell would be waiting for him the next day but who knows. Maybe Dana will move out, but then there's his kid. His unbron child, he shakes his head and the thoughts running through his mind. Instead of heading straight to Velvet's apartment, Scott made a quick call.

"Hey Kevin, can we meet up?"

* * *

Mark hesatied as before he knock on the door to Brittanya's aparment. It's been weeks and Brittanya hasnt call or been back to work since the inceident. He inhled and porceed to knock.

"Yeah?" She answered wearing only a tight fitted white shirt and boyshorts.

"Put some clothes on."

"What the hell do you want Mark?!" Brittanya spat.

"I came her to talk Brittanya." Which was the half turth. He'd miss her, the talks they shared and the joking insults they traded. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She open the door to let Mark in and as soon as he turned around, Brittanya's butt cheeks were half way hanging out of her panites. _God._ "Are you gonna put some clothes on?"

"Why, are you getting hard?" The Rave haired hottie smirks.

Mark shakes his head. "I'm serious B."

"Me too." She takes out a pair of greay joggin pants and slips them on. Mark also could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra eaither. "What's up? You , miss me?"

"No, actually, I was in the nerighborhood and decied to check up on ya little girl." Mark half lied.

Brittanya rolls her eyes. Mark knows that she hates being called "little girl." "I'm not a little girl, your just older than me."

Mark smirks. "So how are you?"

"It's been weeks but I'm fine."

"You and Angelnia?"

"Okay, but she hasn't talked to me lately since being with Kevin so...whatever." She pulls her hair into a ponytail.

"What about Kara?"

"What about her?" Brittanya's makes a face. "I'm pretty sure you know why I hate her guts. Kevin explain that."

Mark sits down next to her and stares into her eyes. "Are you in any trouble?" Brittanya nods her head no.

"I'm done with that shit. It's in the past." She spoke. "The trouble is Kara."

"Well she's been asking about you. And she wants a job I really didn't know rather you were coming back on not so I didn't hire her Johnny on the spot."

Brittanya smlies lightly. "Thanks, I'll be back when I fell like it. Just shcduel her when I'm not around or working."

"I'll tell Layla." Mark half smlie. He was glad to see the little girl had cliam down. The he just started to stare at her like he always have...only this time he wanted to get caught.

"What old man?" Brittanya sees the smirk on his face. "You staring at my chest?"

"Your the one who decided not to put on a bra...little girl."

Birttanya clinches her jaw. "You know what..." She straddles him, in which this took a suprise on Mark's behalf. "I can show better than I can tell you old man."

Mark was at lost for words, his cell phone saved him. "Hello." He answered still having his eyes on Brittanya's. "....nothing much....okay....I'll be there....later."

"Saved by the bell huh?"

Mark gently removes her from his lap. "I would rip you apart...little girl. Gotta go handle grown folks business. Something you might not know about."

Brittanya arches a brow. "Yeah, whatever you gotta go pick up your prescription from Walgreens."

Mark flips her the finger before leaving and Brittanya just added another smart remark. "You had your chance you couldnt deliver." She teased at him walking down the hall. As he got on the eveltaor; Mark was confused at the fact that he was all of a sudden attracted to her. Eventhough she had a mouth on her, Brittanya was growing on him... a lot.

* * *

_Elsewhere...._

Angelnia and Kara were just coming back from their "girls day". Out on the town shopping and they came to their final destation lunch. Kara removed her sunglasses and glanced over the menu options that the resturant had.

"This looks really really good." Angelnia said looking at the desricbtion of the Lobster tails. She wouldn't have thought Kevin had such an expsenvice taste, it wron off on her.

"I think im gonna stick with the normal shrimp pop corn size." Kara said.

"Okay, and I think Kevin is making dinner so we can share that order a double." Angelnia said.

"You like huh?" Kara asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes I really do. At first I thought I was moving fast but oh well It's working right now." Angelnia smlied. "I really love spending time with him and he cooks that such a turn on-"

"So the age thing dosent bother you?"

Angelnia nods her head no. "Age anit nothing but a number."

"OKay Aaliyah." The girls laugh. "I'm so glad your forgave me. You know about the past, my past Birttanya is-" The waitress came over and the ladies placed thier order. After the waitress left, the ladies continued their conversation.

Angelnia rolls her eyes. "Listen, B will get over it. Right now I'm not soo sure but evntually she will."

"She's still hasnt' talk to me. You know, like I want her too."

"Yeah that makes two of us. I told Kevin about my past and it involved you two. He let it slip to Mark and B was standing in the door way. Man that chick can hold a gurge. She hasn't been back to the bar since."

Kara brow arched. "Yeah, well did she quit?"

"I dunno. I know how Brittanya gets, shit even you know how she gets when she's really mad so I'm letting her have her space." Angelnia spoke in a sad tone. "I miss her though."

This was Kara chance, she needed to fully win over Angelnia. In way, she was the key to everything. A new life, pay off her debt to Sam and all the above. But first thing first, things needed to be taken slow. "Hey, I need a favor."

"Sure."

"Your is lease is almost up and I still haven't found a place to stay. The only thing I have is clothes that I got from home."

"Did you want to stay with me and Kevin?"

You took the words right out of my mouth. "If thats okay with him I dont wanna to impose Love."

"Naw, it will be fine. You cna get to know him better and I'mma talk to Mark for ya to get a job at the Bar."

"Great, how can I thank you-"

"You don't have too, Kara I know we haven't talk since that incident and it was long ago but...you are my bestfriend, you and B."

Kara hugs her and Angelnia returns the hug. She couldn't believe Angelnia was still the same welcoming person that she was. Kara had to make sure everything work step by step. Nothing was plan so she had to come up with one real real quick. This blonde had major planning to do on her list, but right now being Angelnia bestfriend was the way to go and a way to keep Sam away and Brittanya too.

* * *

Kevin, Mark, and Scott arrived at the same time at their usual get up stop Lucky's. A nice place to hang out friendly compention to Hanley's but nothing that Kevin and Mark had to sweat about. Mark shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"What going on Scott? Dana pulled another gun out on you again?"

Scott smirks and flips him the finger. "Rite. Where D.J. I called him?"

"He's out with Layla I think." Mark said checking his text from Dewayne. He watched as Kevin attempt to look stone face but Mark saw right through his best friend. He didn't the fact Lalya was seeing Dewayne, not all. Mark turns his attention to Scott. "So what is going on?"

"I'm leaving Dana." Both Mark and Kevin exchanged looks and thier eyes went back to Scotts. "I'm serious."

"Why now? She's almost due isnt she?"

"She'll be fine. I can't take this anymore. I tired to make I did I can't do it anymore-"

Kevin interupted. "Shouldn't she be saying this. You cheated on her...on and off through an entire decade now wather it was the money or what-"

"I was dead poor when Dana and I met."

"So how in the hell are you gonna tell her-"

"Naw Fuck that!" Mark spat. "Who you leaving her for? I don't like Dana, not at all but I know you...so tell me the hot ass your leaving your wife of ten years for?"

"....Jamie...Velvet."

Kevin's jaw drop while Mark rolled his eyes. "Serious?"

"...I'm dead serious man. She makes my heart stop and beat at the same time-"

"Well it looks like you need to be having a heart attack." Kevin took down his shot of Jack Daniles. "Are you going to think this over?"

"No, I'm not-"

"Then why did you invite us here? To listen or intervine?" Mark wondered.

Scott wasn't sure why he invited his bestfriends,but he was sure that Dana and their relationship was done. He didn't want to string Velvet along anymore like he'd done in the past. He wanted Velvet more than ever,but after much silence Kevin leans over to his long time buddy.

"You know Dana is going to do everything in her power to try and keep the baby away from you-"

"No." Scott shakes his head. "Dana didn't have father growing up herself, she wouldn't dare keep our kid away from me."

Mark smirks. "You think so huh?"

Scott didn't reply, instead he order another round of drinks..._Dana wouldn't do that...nah...she wouldn't_


	16. This feels just like home Chapter 16

**This feels just like home**

It was 3 am in the morning and Velvet was awoken by the ringing of her cell phone. She the ignored button; obviously, the person on the end was in need to talk to her because they did not leave a voicemail. "Hello?" She answered in a tired voice not even looking at the caller id.

"You want him, you got him. Scott is all yours…good luck little girl your going to need it."

Velvet arose from her head and looked at the screen. It was a unknown number and the call had already disconnected. Although the number was unknown that voice on the other end wasn't. It was Dana.

Meanwhile…

Dana flushed the toilet and headed towards her bed room. There, Dana laid her body on the bed and made sure she didn't wake Scott who was laying next to her. She was done with this shit, and the call Dana had just made confirmed that. It was just going to be her and her baby…her baby boy.

* * *

Kevin awoke in the morning next to Angelina who slept in nothing but bra and panties. Which was weird considering they haven't had sex; Kevin understood she wasn't ready but she had to at least wear clothes to bed. The blonde felt moving from the king size bed she was sleeping in. "Good morning." Angelina groaned.

Kevin tossed the sheets back over him. "Morning babe. Sleep okay?"

Angelina sat up on her elbows. "Great actually, would've been better if I suddenly got tired and because of an activity involving a lot of sweat." She straddles him. "Know what I mean?"

Kevin leans against the headboard and smirks. "You sure?"

Angelina un hooks her bra. "What do you think?"

* * *

Kara heard Angelina scream from upstairs. Along with bedroom door closed and pillows over her ear, Kara still herd her. "Wow…he must be working it." She spoke to herself. Kara was getting hungry, she decide to make breakfast and plenty of it; Those two were going to need it. There were plenty of food in the fridge, toast, eggs and bacon were on the list and she got started on it. Kara really felt sorry for that bed, its been almost an hour and they were still going at it.

"Guess I'm having breakfast alone." Kara said. Then all of a sudden, it got quite…as matter of fact it gotten too quite. Kara continued her meal and her thought process on of her plan. She had gotten a place to stay, but still needed money to pay off Sam. Kara knew she could only go into hiding for so long before Sam finds her. Thank God the man was on the other side of town but, Sam was never underestimated he was either going to kill her or get the money. Either way, Kara knew Sam better than anyone and she'd rather give Sam everything than take a trip down death valley. Sam was startled as she saw both Angelina and Kevin standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Kevin was wearing a white tank top and red plaid pajama pants, Angelina wearing his shirt.

"Surprise!" Angelina throws her arms up in the air.

Kevin still has a "_what the fuck_" look on his face. "So are you going to explain or should I ask her?" He was giving Kara a bit of a glare.

Angelina smiled. "Honey, can Kara stay with us until she get on her feet?"

Kevin couldn't' believe her, she put him on the spot. "Why would you-"

"I'll leave-"

"No!" They both said. Kara did what she was told.

Kevin looks down at his girlfriend. "Babe, how come you didn't tell me or ask me earlier?"

"Because it just came up yesterday, it will on be for a few weeks."

Kevin didn't believe that, he knew how things work. The next thing he'll know their will be nightly slumber parties. "Only a few weeks, your lucky your ass was good a few moments ago."

Angelina blushes then goes in for a kiss. "Thanks baby." She runs over to Kara and hugs her. "Were roommates!"

* * *

Velvet had arrived later that after noon at Scott's estate. She's remember being there only once but never inside, and now the five bedroom luxury was going to be hers. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by Scotts handsome features. "Hey."

"Hi, I got your message."

Velvet placed her hands on her hips. "I'm scared honey. Your ex scared me shitless last night. Threats in the middle of the morning, that's not cool babe."

Scott hugs her. "It's fine, okay everything will be alright."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Just go to the one upstairs in my bedroom, I'll be up there in a sec." Scott kisses her.

"Okay." After using the bathroom, Velvet couldn't help herself. She open the door to what she thought was a walk in closet in which it ended looking like a boutique.

"Oh…my…Gah!"

She wasn't at all interested in Scott's side, Dana's stood out more. Chanel, Gucci, Parda, Chloe, and Jimmy Choo hand bags were assorted among her racks. To the left, Christian Louboutin, and Miu Miu pumps, heels, and boots. Valentino and more, Velvet was in heavy. "Humm what do you know…were the same size shoe." She said hold a pair of Dana's Fendi eight hundred dollar pumps. Scott, who had took a call was still on the phone when he entered his closet. He watched as Velvet gazed and looked through the wardrobe of his ex wife.

"Yeah…all right…I will you see Tuesday morning, goodbye." Ending the call, he leaned against the wall. "You wanna go shopping later?"

"Do I?" Dana, wearing a pair of five hundred dollar shoes mend nothing, but for Velvet it was something very different.

He smiled. "Let check on a few emails and well get going baby." As Scott headed down his spiral stair case and reached the foyer, his heart almost stop at the sight of the person standing in the doorway. "When did you get back Dana?"

"Just now, who car is that outside?"


	17. We might have a problem Chapter 17

****We might have a problem****

Scott held back a breath, just as Dana made a face like she was in pain. "What the matter?" He was going to tell her the turth.

"I dunno." She places her Yves Saint Laurent handbag on the table. "But it's been doing that all day-" She pressed down on her stomach.

Scott eyes widen. "All day? What the hell how come you haven't told me or call-"

"It's probably nothing…"

Both of their eyes widen as a heavy liquid began to drip from between her legs. The room fell silent. "My water just broke."

"Oh shit." Scott spoke in a whisper. "Come let's get you in my truck and to the hospital."

Dana nervously grabs Scott's by the hand. "I'm nervous Scotty."

Scott looked up at his wife, Dana hadn't call him that in years. "It'll fine…come Dana."

"I'm not even in my ninth month yet. What if something happens?-"

Scott helps her inside of his truck. "Whatever happens…I'll be there. Ninth month or not our kid is going to be fine." Scott took one last look at his home, knowing his mistress was inside there was nothing he could do. He couldn't abandon Dana, which still is legally his wife and the mother of their unborn child. Scott shakes his head and rushes to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Velvet waited until the coast was clear to leave Scott's estate. Locking the door behind her, Velvet jumps into her car and heads home. She was beginning to have doubts about her and Scott. The baby can bring them together and maybe Dana would change and Scott would stay with her. On the other hand, Scott had never lied to her only time will tell in the meanwhile, she had to fine a job.

* * *

Brittanya entered Hanley's wearing a pair of black fingerless lace gloves, Hanley's tank top and ripped jeans with black converse, her jet black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Brittanya entered Mark and Kevin's office only to find Mark there typing away at the computer.

"Do you ever get away from work?" She asked leaning against the door.

Mark looks up from his computer with a smirk on his face. "Nope, I run a business. But when I do I can take a page from your book little girl."

Brittanya bit her lip. "Here we go…"

"Glad to have you back." Mark smirks.

"Did you tell Layla about Kara and her schedule or do you want a massacre to happen?"

"I did and you got time before you start; take a seat." Mark closed his lab top and focused on Brittanya. Of course, she made a face.

"What?" Brittanya turns up her nose.

"Listen, I am a grown man so…I'm going to cut right to chase." He said getting up from his chair and heading to the door.

Brittanya stomach drop. _Why in the hell was he closing the door?. _"And that would be?"

"Is that you want me…as much as I want you." _Oh fuck…i cannot believe said it._

Brittanya was a bit taken back. "Uhhh….what the hell Mark. You're my boss. Look, if I did anything to lead u on--I'm sorry about that whole little thing at my place that happen, I was kidding around with you-"

"Oh yeah." Mark questions taking her hand into his and pulling her up towards him. He let go of her hand as they reached the couch inside of his office and sat down. "Kidd around again…little girl."

"Mark, your too old to handle what I can give you. In your wildest dream old man."

"Aww you must be intimidated…little girl." Mark knew if he called her little girl enough times, eventually she'll budge, but it wasn't working right now. Instead of straddling him like he had plan, Brittanya crosses her arms and looks at him. "You probably have to take three Viagra pills to go all night with me…" In that instant, Mark took the younger female and hoist her on Kevin's desk. Their lips touched instantly, and without thinking, Brittanya kisses him back. Mark deepens his kiss and allows his hands to travel down to Brittanaya's chest. "Fuck." He groans and Brittanay's moans then followed.

"Hey Mark have you--oh shit my bad!" Layla said opening the door.

Both Mark and Brittanya had been caught there was no use to quickly move away from each other; they both caught on to this.

"What's up Layla?" Mark asked her while placing his Hanley's trucker cap on backwards.

"Actually, I was looking for Brittanya, there's some guy out here name Sam asking for you."

Brittanya's eyes widen. "Oh…" She looks up at Mark. "Excuse me." Walking away, she adjusted herself and searched the bar for Sam. Scanning the room, she spotted her former dealer.

"Well well well, Brittanya how are you these days?" A deep voice rumbled.

"The fuck you want? And how in the hell did you find me?" Brittanya wondered.

"I'm Sam, that's what I do."

Moments later, Mark stood next to the bar and eyed the situation. He couldn't read lips but he could sure as hell figure out facial expressions and body language, which from both parties were looking not so good. Sam had on black from head to toe and were surrounded with two big guys. "Who is this asshole?" Mark asks himself outloud.

....................meanwhile.........

"Seen Kara around?" He asks her.

"Nope."

Sam smiles. "You're a good lair, still protecting your friend huh-"

"That cunt is not my friend."

"It's a shame what happen to her father." He shakes his head. "Did she tell you what happen?"

Brittanya crosses her arms. "I wouldn't know, I haven't talked to her since she left me half ass dead at your house."

"Still bitter, ya know what. I'm going to keep checking in until you can get in contact with her. Tell her I want my money and I don't get what I want…I'll make sure you and your boss over there gets tha message to deliver to her.

Brittanaya turns around to see Mark standing by the bar with his arms folded starting straight in their direction. _Hot as fuck _crossed her mind, she then turns back to Sam. "He doesn't take kindly to threats but I'll tell him."

Sam tosses down a twenty and leaves along with his body guards. She takes the money and tosses it Layla. Brittanya then stands next to Mark and stared straight ahead not giving the older man any eye contact.

"Let me guess…that's Sam."

Brittanya clinches her jaw. "She owes Sam money. I guess turning tricks didn't do well after all."

* * *

Outside, as Sam was heading towards. His eyes caught the attention of a Black Navigator sitting outside. Sam had a sense that he knew there was a female inside of that truck that he knew.

"Boss, is there anything wrong?" His body guard asked him.

"No…(he opens the door and sits in the back seat) Let's just stay here for a moment. As a matter fact drive off and park down the road. I got a feeling about something."

"Sure thing." His second body guard said.

Inside the truck, Kevin placed down his cell phone and waited for the cost to clear. "He's gone."

"You sure?" Kara questioned from the back seat. "I can actually stay in here all night until your shift is over."

"No your not staying in the car silly-"

Angelina gave Kara her pink hoddie. "Put that on actually get out on my side, and hide your hair." Angelina placed on her black and red Hanley's trucker hat.

"You girls ready?" Kevin said look at both Angelina and Kara. The ladies nodded their heads and entered Hanley's accordly. While there, they headed straight the bathroom, while Kevin headed to his office.

"Mark, we might have a problem."

**Hope everyone has enjoyed this story along with this chapter so far. Thanks to thoes who reviewed and read this story. School is out and officaly i will have more time to complete stories and reply to reviews. Also I will be working on more stories in the weeks to come. But I have to get done with this one first lol. later**

**xoxo**


	18. Welcome Back Chapter 18

****Welcome Back ****

**Sorry guys, but I had computer problems. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. xoxo**

"Yeah Kevin I already know. Get Kara in-"

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU GUYS ARE PROCTECTING HER?" Brittanya yells making her way towards her friends. "Your Kidding me?"

"Lower your damn voice." Mark growled.

Angelnia slowly walks up to Brittanya. "Sam is looking for her. You know how dangourous he is B. We need to protec-"

"Fuck that, I'll call his ass now and tell her that she's here. He's looking for his money from HER not us."

"Why are you suck a bitch?" Angelnia spat.

"Why are you suck a fucking stupid blonde. She's the same person she's hasnt change Love."

Both Kevin and Mark grab the girls and took them to seprate places. While Layla and Natyla worked the bar, Kevin talked with Angelnia inside his office. "I am just so tired of her babe. I mean shit."

"I know, I know. Listen, I got a plan. I'm gonna take Kara back to the house and then come back. She'll be safe there."

Angelnia forced a smlie on her face. "Take Mark's truck though, you don't know Sam he might still be out there in the shadows or some shit."

Kevin kisses her. "And then when we come home...you can unleash all your anger out of me baby."

She laughs. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Do you want to go home Brittanya?" Mark asks her.

"No, but I can't stay here if Angelnia plans to work here tonight. I guess Layla is going to have to work me around them as well huh?" Brittanya shakes her head. "Look, I can do some of your paper work the shit shouldn't be hard."

Mark smirks. "Ok, but if we get a rush tonight, expect your ass to be out on the floor."

Brittanya took her seat inside of Mark's chair and flip him the finger. Mark smirks turns into a grin. "I almost did."

Meanwhile, Kevin and Kara arrived at Kevin's home. Kevin grabs a beer and hands one to her. "You might need this."

Kara forced out a weak smlie. "Yeah, thanks." She watches as he removes his jacket. "Your staying?"

"Yeah, shit I'm already here. Things are smoothly going slow at the bar. "

"Don't you have to take Mark his truck back?" Kara said admrieing Kevin's stature.

"Nah, he got the keys to mines. But, I'm finna go shower and rest up. Night Kara."

She smlies. "Night Kevin."

* * *

Around 1:45 am, Dana had given birth to a heathly baby girl. As she held the bundle of joy in her arms, Scott smlies. "She has dark hair just like her daddy."

Scott laugh. "Yeah, she dose...she's goregous."

Dana cired uncontrolablely. "What the hell I'm a parent." She laughs.

"Yeah, same here." Scott shakes his head. "This is crazy, I have to tell the guys about this. I can't wait to show her off to everyone."

"Well, I don't want to spoil her by holding her so much, put her into the crib thing." Dana asks Scott. As Scott held his daughter, he didn't want let her go. "Scott." Dana laughs.

"Okay, she's just...wow." Moments later, Scott had finally placed his daughter into the crib. Scott was happy and blessed to have his daughter being born in a heathly state being that Dana was only 35 weeks pregant. 5 1/2 pound Mercedes Amronia Hall entered the world, and she was his daughter, his pride and joy. While Dana fell fast asleep, he stared into her crib watching her sleep. "I promise you I am going to be the best father ever to you."

* * *

Kara figured it was getting late and after dowing five beers serisouly, she decieded to take her ass to sleep. Heading upstaris she walked passed Kevin and Angrlnia's room. The room was dark with only the light from the outside shining through the window. He was fine as hell, about time Angelnia got some taste. Although he was older than both Kara and Angelina, she was curious. Kara open the door a little bit more to see the seven foot tall man laying on the bed in nothing but a sheet wrapped around his wasit. Snoring lightly, Kara knew he was alseep. Kara walked in and began to place kisses on Kevin's face. He didn't move. Kara kisses trailed down to his massive chest and towards his manhood which was hard as a brick. "He must was thinking about Angelnia." She said to herslfe in a low tone. Kara reached under the sheets to find that large cock of Kevin's that pleased Angelnia many of mornings. Without thinking twice, Kara entered Kevin's dick into her mouth. She begans to bob her head uncontrolably on Kevin's harden saft. The older man began to rock his hips in and out of Kara's mouth.

"Damn...fuck baby why'd you take the tounge ring out?" Kevin said slowly waking up. "Ahhh that its take it baby." Kevin goarned as he closed his eyes even tighter.

Kara kept up the movement licking and sucking Kevin off until he came.

"Fuck." He moaned thursting faster inside of Kara's mouth. He attempt to grabs her head but knowing that Kara's hair length would catch him off guard. Inatead she deep throat him even more. "Got DAMN IT! FUCK ANGELNIA!" Kevin finally rose up to see Angelnia standing in the door way of their bedroom. He gasp , and finally looks down to see Kara wiping the corner of her mouth in which his seed empty into.

Catching his breath he ran towards Angelnia. "Dont...don't touch me. YOU GET THE FUCK OUT!" Angelnia curse and slapped Kevin. Kara walked past the fighting couple and gathered her things.

After catching a cab from Kevin's place, Kara arrived at a destion that she didn't want to be at. A tall man open the door and greeted the female with a smile. "Kara...I've been looking for you."

"I know Sam, I know."

Sam hands Kara his drink. "Welcome baby."


	19. Needing a Way out Chapter 19

**Needing a way out**

It was close around 3 am before Mark got home. Since Brittanya did not feel safe about going home and she lived alone, she decied to stay the night with Mark. She was suprise to see that Mark's home was comfortable right from the start. She expected to be black to be everywhere but it was full of dark nutral colors like dark choloclate and very tan colors too. But everything else in Mark's living room was black.

"So, I guess this is your bacholor pad?" She smirks while asking him.

"Yeah."

"Wow, are these real?" Brittanya focused on the title belts that were handing on the wall.

"Yup, I retired five years ago."

Brittanya looks at Mark extremely hard. "I knew I recgonzied you but maybe that your cut your hair of like an idot..."

He laughs. "So you know me?"

"I know of your work...deadman."

Mark smirks. "Okay, okay."

Brittanya turns her back towards Mark's direction, and pretends to stare at his heavyweight title belts. She knew something was going to happend Brittanya tired to figure out was she going to let it happend? "Well I better get off to bed-"

"You tired?" Brittanya nods her head no. "Well take a seat." He insited.

"Fine, I guess you wanna talk huh, here in the dark?" Brittanya said smartly. Mark turned the lights on. As he sat down next to her, Brittanyas nervousness rubbed off on him.

"I thought you told me that you never show your poker face?" He said in a low growl.

That was months ago, man this guy has a memorey on him. "I'm not-"

"Yes you are...little girl."

"Nice try, I'm not falling for that...you old douce."

Mark then sretach out to where Brittanya thought it was a good idea to straddle him, but she didnt._ What the hell am I doing? Teasing her and shit, she's old enough to be my daughter, how in the hell did Kevin do it? Nevermind...He's Kevin, dumb question to ask myslef._

_OH MY GOODNESS I AM FREAKING HONRY IT DOSENT MAKE ANYSENSE. I WONDER IF WE DID HAVE SEX WOULD I EVEN KNOW HOW TO DO IT? _Brittanya spoke to herself. "Fuck it!" She said rolling her eyes eventually straddling Mark and kissed him. He return and his hands were everywhere on Brittanya.

* * *

Velvet was going through her bills as she her a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole her mouth drop at the sight of the famlair blonde. "Hey."

"Hey, I got nowhere else to go and Brittanya and me are fighting so-"

"Angelnia just come girl." Velvet took her hand. "What's been going on?"

"Long story short my friend came into town, stayed with me and Kevin, I come on tonight she's sucking his dick. I mean thats not as bad as fucking him but its like...this girl is suppose to be my friend and he's suppose to be my boyfriend like that's rude as hell and you two can are never suppose...DO THAT WHAT THE FUCK?"

Velvet sat back and listen. "Okay...wow."

"I know, I'm just...shocked as hell."

Velvet nods her head. "I would too. Thats him calling you?"

"Yeah, he's been calling me all night since I left." Angelnia cut off her phone. "I'm just gonna stay the night here thats it."

"Take your time honey, stay as long as you want."

As Angelnia went to sleep, she had to get those images of Kevin and Kara out of her mind. But she couldn't, the blonde tossed and turned and she just couldn't shake it. "I need to talk to him...I really do."

Velvet yawned. "That sounds like a plan but sleep on it first though Angelnia. Goodnight."

"Night." As Angelina drifted off to sleep, she could tell that tommrrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

The next morning, Mark awoke to contsant knocking on his front door. He looks down to see the raven haired tattooed female laying on his chest in one of his shrits. "What the hell?" He moans. Which cause Brittanya to wake up.

"Mark, what's the matter?" She questions while rubbing her eyes.

As Mark made his way to the door, he looks back at Brittanya. "We finna see."

Mark opens to door to see Kevin looking a mess. "I FUCKED IT UP I FUCKED IT SOOO BAD MAN. Angelnia caught Kara sucking my dick, I thought it was Angelnia but-" He stops in mid sentances once he notices Brittanya laying on the counch in one of Mark's shirts. A smirk slowly came upon his face. "Good morning Brittanya." His voice was suddleny calmer.

Birttanya knew nothing happend last night with her and Mark but a hot make out session, but the fact that Kevin sees her here makes the situation a bit uncomfortable. "Hi.."

"Have you talked to Angelnia-"

"She hasn't call me"

Mark closes the door. "Where's Kara?"

Kevin shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Good and who cares." Brittanya said. "I'm going back home, I'll let you two guys talk to eachother."

Mark gently grabs her by the arm. "You sure your going to be safe?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." As Brittanya made her way to Mark's bathroom to change into her own cothles from lastnight, Kevin punches Mark in the arm.

"What the hell? When did this start?"

"Nothing happend." Mark went inside towards his kitchen.

"Yeah right, the chick was sleeping in your shirt-"

"Tell me about Kara sucking your dick now?" Mark got back to the reason why Kevin was at his elary in the AM.

"Long story short, I thought Kara was Angelnia I was deep in a sleep."

Mark chuckles, in whick Kevin made face. "What, this shit isnt funny."

"You think she'll be mad."

"MARK SHE STOMRED OUT OF THE HOUSE!i'M FREAKING OUT HERE-"

"Look, just calm down." Mark said. "I'm pretty sure eveything is going to be okay between you two."

Kevin shook his head. "I hope so...because I...I am in love with this girl."

Mark gives Kevin a stare. "Your so whooped."

* * *

Angelnia arrived back at Kevin's house hours later. As she flicked on the lights in the living room, she was startled to see Kevin sitting on the counch. "SHIT!"

"Angelnia." He spoke in a whisper.

"Kevin...why are you in the dark?"

"Baby, I would never ever be with another woman I love...I love you baby. I thought you came in there I never saw her face I promise you."

Angelnia was over it, it wasn't like she was fucking you or whatever it just reall really caught me off guard her pleasing you like that-"

"Angelnia I thought she was you."

"Kevin, its okay it's okay but it's not." Angelina said. "I forgive you but your just gonna have to give me sometime baby."

Kevin nods his head. "Anything you want."

"I still love you but, your just going to have to be painet with me on this. I'm not upset I am just... I wish I could explain."

Kevin watched as the blone threw her hands up in the air. "Like I said baby, whatever you want."

* * *

As Kara's eyes rolled into the back of her head, she inheald deeply starring at the celeing above her. She looked at the body next to her and the man was sound alseep and so was the other one. She unloosen the rubber band tied around her arm and slowly go up and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brittanya...it's me Kara."

The raven haired tattooed female rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I don't want to do this anymore...I need to leave. I'm so tired of being here."

Brittanya smirks. "Oh yea, where are you-wait let me guess your with Sam. No one told you to go back there or to suck Kevin's dick. YOUR THE SAME YOUR NEVER GOING TO CHANGE!"

Kara began to cry. "Just...just dave me please."

"How...by killing Sam? Look I am reall really not interested in any damn thing you have to say."

Kara heard the phone slam shut and held it unitl she heard a dail tone. Slinelty she cired, and hung up the phone. Shaking her head she knew it was a big mistake coming back to Sam. The blonde sighs. "What in the hell have I done?"


	20. Gone Part 1 Chapter 20

**Gone Part 1**

It's been a few days and Angelnia couldn't help but wonder where Kara was. She was over the situation with her and Kevin, its in the past. She just needed to know that she was safe and okay, but she had a gut feeling that she was not. "Hey, whats bothering you?"

"Brittanya I know if I tell you your going to cuss me out."

Brittanya jaw drop. "No I am not you loser."

"I thinking about Kara, I just want to know if she's safe."

With a dumbfounded look on her face, Brittanya stares at her Angelnia. "Why you dumbass? She's trouble LET IT GO."

"I have let my issues go with her why can't you?"

I have Love, I just don't want people like that in my life." Brittanya explained. "Besides, you know she hasnt' changed so what the hell-"

"She's just a mess that's all-"

"Okay...we all have problem. I swear your so...nice. If you were the jude, juory and excutior the killers would get off."

Angelnia just stares at her bestfriend. "I just want her to call."

Brittanya was slinet. "Well, whatever. I'm going to go work out."

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

It's been a couple of weeks and Velvet had already packed up everything inside of her apartment. Thinking that it was one of her movers, Velvet opened the door without even asking who it was.

"Scott...what are you doing here?"

Scott looks inot the younger female eyes. "You haven been answering my calls, text or voicemail so what the hell am I suppose to think."

"I didn't want you to take yourslef away from your new family."

"Don't do that?" Scott spoke.

"What, it's the turth. I'm not trying to be mean or spiteful Scott." Velvet said.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Where are you going?" Scott questioned as he saw the boxes stacked inside of her apartment.

Velvet pulls her hair inot a ponytail. "Vegas. I got a job there-"

"Doing what? Why? When were you going to tell me you were just going to skip town?" Scott was pissed.

"You have a damn family! Scott, what I do is none of your bussiness-"

"Bullshit!" He spat cold tone to the younger female.

"You just want your cake and eat it too. I am not going to tell you how many times I cired myslef to sleep thinking about why why Scott isnt going to give me all of him. And I realized ..." She began to cry. "I realized just then and there the look you had on your face, when Dana's water broke...you were never leaving her. I saw the look on her face no matter how much shit she talked she wasn't going to leave you eaither. I'm done being your fool and your mistress."

Scott couldnt say anything. "I love you Jamie...I do."

Velvet slaps him. "You don't know Jamie. You only see Velvet and know Velvet...you know your mistress."

"So that's it?" Scott clincth his jaw.

Not giving him any eye contact, Velvet spoke. "Yeah, I'm over it. Were done."

Slaming the door behind him, Scott curses all the way down to his Range Rover. Banging his fist up agaist the oakwood starring wheel, tears feel from his face. Velvet was gone, she left him. As he reached for the door handle to run back upstaris and tell her that he loved her...he stop. Take a few minutes to get himslef together, Scott finally started up his SUV and hit the highway and headed home to his wife and child.

"You smell like whiskey." Dana said while putting thier child into the $12,000 crib. "Where you go to Hanley's?"

"No." He spoke. "And I don't have time for your bullshit right now."

Dana's eyes widen. "We have a newborn and you going out getting trashed is not the idea-"

"Shut the hell up please Dana. Jezze I step into the house and your bitching shut the hell up!" Scott yelled. "Get your ass in the bed and go to sleep."

Dana did'nt feel like aurging, but she was beyond piss at Scott's actions right now. "I just pushed out a 7 1/2 pound big ass infant who was kicking my urtus for almost the past few months until my due date. I'm bleeing for three months straight! You have the fucking nevers Scott to yell at me coming into the house at 1 am."

"Fuck it." Scott gets up. "Your going to wake her up." Scott grabs his daughter.

"No No...where the hell you think your going with my kid?" Danna yells.

* * *

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

After injecting herslef with a needle, Kara feel on the beed and relaxed her body and the juice ran through her veins. Pale, Kara skin was whiter than a sheet of paper. An hour passed and she called Hanley's, hoping that anyone but Brittanya would answer.

"Hanley's this is Angelnia...hello...hello?"

"Love...I'm tired...I don't want to do this anymore...help me."

"Kara?"

Brittanyas shot up from the cash register. "What the hell?"

"Kara, where are you?"

"Sam's house."

"Fuck, alright. I'm coming. Stay there, dont move."

"Trust me...I can't."

_You used to captivate me_  
_By your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts_  
_My once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away_  
_All the sanity in me_

* * *

Kevin watched as Angelnia loaded the gun. He had to admit it turned him on to see his girl so daring and dangours.

"What Kevin?" Angelnia asks him not giving him any eyecontact.

"Nothing, just that it's sexy as hell to see you holding a gun and loading it." He smirks.

"Oh really?" The blonde relase the safey from the loaded weapon in her hand.

"Oh yea. Thank God you don't hold gurgres.-"

Angelnia quickly pulls the ledge back on the gun to where it clicks, and points it to Kevin with a dangours expression on her face. "Don't I?"

Brittanaya on the otherhand was qutie the entire ride to Sam's place.

"What's up with you?" Mark asks her.

"Nothing, this whole thing. I'm not really into you risinking your life for someone you don't know. Who is probaly going to go back and do it again."

"Brittanya do it for me...please?"

"I'm staying in the car Love." Folding her arms and pouting like a toddler, Brittanya turns her face towards the window. "Stupid ideal"

Mark then catches on to Brittanya's last words to him. He looks at that raven haired female in the seat next to him. _I'm not really into you risinking your life for someone you don't know. She cares for me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The house was lould and full of druggies and party people who were drinking and doing all of the above.

Dressed in black from head to toe, Kevin, Angelnia, and Mark entered the upstaris.

"No sigh Sam." Angelnia said.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Kevin asked in a low tone.

Angelnia just gave him a shrug. " I think I have an idea of what room she's located in."

"I don't feel right leaving Brittanya outside by herslef-"

"Mark, she's a big girl and besdies...that was her damn choice anyway." Angelnia spat. The sound of moaning coming from another room caught the blonde's attention and quickly she bust opens the door to see Kara giving a blow job to a guy. Angelina pulls Kara off the guy. "Come on, your coming with me."

"What the fuck-"

Before the guy could her a word out, Mark puches him in the face. Angelnia begans to quickly help Kara put colthes on until she notice Sam standing in the doorway.

"How nice, what a lovely sight. Helping to save your bestfriend aye?"

Angelnia glares at her former lover and drug dealer. " Fuck you, were leaving-"

"SHE STILLS OWES ME MONEY AND THEN SOME. Kara's services isnt done here yet. Now..." Two big men appeard behind Sam. "I suggest you let her go and all three of you leave out of here alive."

Both Mark and Kevin placed thier hands up in the air. Anglenia kept her glare on Sam; she pulled out her gun from her back pocket and pointed directly at Sam which caused his men to pull out there's and Kevin and Mark to draw there's. Sam just smlied at Angelnia, he was the only one without a weapon. "Your not going to shoot me now are you Angel Williams?"

Angelnia had her hand on the trigger still pointing the weapon at Sam. Kevin step closer to Angelnia. "Tell your men to put thiers down and no one will get shot."

Sam kept his eyes on the tattooed blonde in front of him. "Angel...we both know that your not going to shoot me-"

"But I will."

The two strong men that was now standing by Sam turned around to see him with a gum pointed to his head by Brittanya.

**My immortal by Evansecence: Be sure to review and check out another story of mine called "Brakeven"**

**...xoxo**


	21. Gone II Chapter 21

**Gone Part II**

"Brittanya...your not going to shoot me-"

The raven haired beauty clicks the guns safety. "Wanna bet?" She hissed into his ear. "Let her go."

As Angelnia helps Kara, both Kevin and Mark gards the females while Brittanya kept her gun held to Sam dragging him along with her.

"What are you doing?" Mark asks her.

"Just keep going Mark." Brittanya spats. "I know what I'm doing."

"He's nothing to us- we came to get Kara-"

"Mark! Why are you taking up for this guy?"

Mark looks back to see that Angelnia, Kevin, and Kara had made inside of his SUV. His green eyes landed back on the female in front of him. "Your going to do something stupid dont Brittanya."

"Yeah Brittanya, dont do something stupid."

"Shut the FUCK UP SAM!" Brittanya almost screams, she had years of built of furstation with Sam and she wanted to to kill him on the spot. Fustrated with Angelnia for being a push over, its been months but Brittanya was still furstrated over Matt and thier on again off again two year relationship, Brittanya was also furstrated with Mark...sexually. She didnt know if he turly liked her or was totally playing with her feelings.

"Brittanya I promise you if you don't fucking drop that gun. I'm gonna slap the hell out of you woman-"

"Yeah listen to your man Brit-Ow." Brittanya decks Sam upside his head with the gun."

"What the hell are you guys doing let's get the hell outta here!" Angelnia screams at both Brittanya and Mark as she hops into the front seat.

Brittanya wants to kill Sam so bad, for hurting her, hurting her friends and turing her out. Her skin almost felt eletric waves as Mark touches her. "He's your past...let it go...come on and get into the truck. He'll get his but its not tonight."

Brittanya let Mark's word sink in, the tattooed tough girl was showing her poker face and she cold help but let her emotions get to her. Brittanaya slowly let Sam go from her strong grip, while keeping both her gun pointed to him and his bodyguards who recently rejoined thier boss after Brittanya letting Sam go.

With a smirk, Sam winks at Brittanya. "See you around baby doll."

* * *

On thier way back to Kevin's house, the ride was slinet minues the noises that Kara was making. There was a need for gas and Kevin, Angelnia and Mark stops at a nearby gas station.

"You want anything?" Mark asks her, Brittanya nods her head no.

"She needs plently of water through, she high as hell and sooner or later she's gonna get deyhydrated. "

As Mark joined Kevin and Angelnia, Kara leans on Brittanya. "I'm sorry."

Brittanya didnt respond; Kara contunied. "You hate me I know, but I really am sorry."

Moments later, Brittanya rolls here eyes and looks down at the blonde. "Yeah...Kara. You reminded me of my past, and I hated that part of my life. But it wasn't your fault, I had choice. I never hated you. I might disliked you at times but I never hated you."

As the other party rejoined the back inside of the car, Angelina looks into back to see Kara sleeping on Brittanya's shoulder;she gave her bestfriend a smile.

"Shut up Love." Brittanya nudges Kara slighty. "Wake up drink some of this water Kara." The blonde didn't move. "Kara...come on." Brittanya looks at Kara and tears feel from her eyes. "Love."

She whishperes but Angelina didnt hear her, she was still having a conversation with Kevin and Mark who were both outside waiting for the pump to stop. Brittanya attempts to call her bestfriends name but it didnt work. Instead the tears feel harder from Brittanya's eyes. She hugged Kara close to her and instantly her body felt cold. "Kara...I'm sorry." Brittanya wishperes softly.

Angelnia turns her attention back inside and what caught the attention of her blue eyes from the back seat made her stomach drop. "No...no...no,no,no." She climb through the back seat and hugged her friends. "No...no, no, she's not! FUCK SHE'S NOT!"

Brittanya nods her head gently to the blonde. "She's de-"

"NO NO NO! Get us to the hostptail!"

* * *

"You need sleep-"

"How the fuck am I suppose to sleep Mark she died in my arms."

Mark sits down next to Brittanya. "It wasn't your fault, she overdose-"

Brittanya punches the wall in front of her before falling into Mark's arms. As he held her Mark place a small kiss on her forehead. "It's okay...its gonna be alright darlin."

"Mark she...I...I...she died thinking I hated her-" Brittanya was now crying uncontrolably. "I-"

"Shhhh." He kisses her again on the forehead. "Come on now calm down I dont like to see you-"

Mark's lips were now covered with Brittanya's tender kiss; which lasted for a more than a moment. At the end thier foreheads touched, the only sound filing the living room was thier heavy breathing. While Mark was sreaching for answers through Brittanya's eyes...Brittanya did the same.

"You sure this is what you wanna do?" Mark asks her.

She didnt even think twice. "Yes. Take me to the bedroom."

* * *

Okay, sorry the late update but sometimes im feeling this story and other times i am not so it depends. So Thanks for the waiting. Thanks for those who reviewed and added me to story alert and faves.

Yeah this is a cliff hanger hahahaha sorry

xoxo


	22. A Real romance Chapter 22

**A real romance**

Mark kissed the tattooed Raven hair beauty in front of him. After weeks of and weeks of flirting, Mark was a bit excited to finally get his hands on the younger female. As he lifted her up into his large tattooed muscular arms, their lips were still embraced as he walked towards his bedroom. Brittanya's head fell on the pillow and Mark began to explore her body with his hands. Brittanya knew Mark was older and experience but she needed this and four play and this kissing shit was not what she was in for. The rebel girl pulled Mark's shirt over his head and pushes him up from off her. She began to unbuckle his belt, unzip his pants and lower them.

Mark hiss as her mouth was now wrapped around him. "Mmmm." he grunts. As he caress her smooth back, Mark finally went for her jeans and began to lower them just enough to where his massive hand can explore her warm and wett nectar. Still inside of his mouth, Mark pumps faster inside of Brittanya's mouth. "Fuck."

Brittany could feel that Mark was close to coming inside of her mouth, it felt to good that his fingers were also playing with her as well. She removed herself from him and quickly pushes Mark on the bed.

"You're a strong lil' thing when you wanna be huh?" He chuckles while removing his jeans and boots.

Brittanya's smirks. "Sometimes." As she climb on top of Mark to position herself on top of him, as she took sat down on top of his dick, it pop inside of her making Brittanya bit down on her bottom lip.

Mark watch as she began to ride him and lick his lips. He removed Brittanya's dark blue bra which was the only article clothing on her. Brittany's breast was just the way he image them to be…prefect. Mark lean Brittany forward as her perky breast bounce on his face.

"Ahh…Mark….Mmmmmm." It turned her on whenever a guy was near her breast. Mark opened his mouth and lached onto her nipple and with his long tounge, lapped over it before fully sucking it and doing the same thing to the other one.

"Fuck...your tits." He grunts as his free hand reached for her hips. "Ride me baby."

"Oh Mark." Her arms wrap tightly around the older man. As Brittanya's fingers comb through his short hair, Mark rose up while placing Brittany's left leg on his shoulder. "Your'' gonna come for me Brittanya?"

"Yes..FUCK ME FUCK ME!" Brittanya spoke in a pleaded whimper. Moments later the two came and the room was filled with nothing but Mark and breathing.

"Fuck!" Brittanya finally said breaking the slince but still trying to catch her breath.

Mark didn't know what to say or how to respond. It's been a while since he had sex and going through a dirovce the issue was the last thing on his mind, espcailly with it being Brittanya. He watched as the younger female began rise up from Mark's king size bed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mark asks rasing himslef on his elbows.

"This, what just happened." Her back was face towards him,she was embarssed. "This is so out of my character and-

"Shhh, hey look its out of my character too but don't down yourslef spend the night."

Brittanya pulls the cover on her well toned body and finally looked at Mark. The room was pitch black only the support of the moonlight and street lights that shinned through the window of Mark's bedroom; she notice a smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Tell you the truth, I'm a bit lonley here in this big house and it can get bit scary-"

She burts into laughter. "Well I guess I'm staying." She then feel on Mark's chest while he wraps his arms around her. "If you tell Kevin about this I'm going to kick your ass."

He kisses her on the forehead and laughs lightly. "I know."

It was two in the afternoon as Brittanya rolled over to the sun beaming through the windows. She almost forgot where she was as she felt Mark sleeping next to her. A smile spread across her face as she watched the big man sleep. Peacefuly and he'd seem less scary than he was a few months back when she first had an encounter with him. She needed to leave, Brittanya knew she couldn't go down this road again. Sleeping with guys just for the hell of it. She slowly attempt to removed the sheets from her naked body until Mark arm graps her gently.

"Shit!" Brittanya hissed.

"Where you think your going?" He asked her in a stern voice.

"You scared the crap out of me."

He finally sat up with his arm still holding that grip on her arm. "Answer my question."

"No where."

"Your lying." He said.

Brittanya thought it was best to get back inside of the bed and let Mark place his arms over her. Which he did and kisses her head. "Stop trying to run away from me."

"I am not running away from anyone-"

"Yes you are. I caught you just before you were about leave and maybe even call off work just to avoid this...to avoid what happen last night?"

Brittanya rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She began to play with her nails. "So what do we go from here Mark?"

Mark grips her chin so that he was looking into her brown eyes. He scared of getting hurt again and he was sure the feeling was the same for Brittanya. But he needed to know this. "A real romance."

The words rolled off his tounge like it was nothing. Brittanya had to chuckle. "I couldn't take thr embrace of a real romance...it'll roll right through me-"

"So your telling me that your much better the way things are?"

Brittanya wasn't going to answer yes or no but at the same time she knew Mark wouldn't change the subject. "I don't know."

* * *

A/N: As I said sometimes I'm feeling this chapter and other times I'm not. Sorry if this chapter was short as well. I just wanted it to be just Mark and Brittanya.

xoxo


End file.
